


Baby, you're so classic!

by brujadelmar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Boss/Employee Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Past Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Suho/Seohyun, past wendyeol, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar
Summary: Proposal!AUDoh Kyungsoo is fighting to be the next CEO of Suho!Entertainment, but to occupy this place, he needs to prove he's a serious person and his forever-single status isn't helping him. Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's devoted assistant, got caught in this situation when his boss decides they are going to (fake) marry.The Little Prince FicFest - Round One {self prompt}





	Baby, you're so classic!

.

 

 

 

It’s a beautiful night.

Chanyeol gets out of the car and breathes out before doing a little run. The streets aren’t that crowded, even on a Friday night, because it’s getting cold. He opens the door and watches how his date’s high heels shine under the city lights. He gulps and waits until she gets out of the car to close the door and stands correctly. She smiles and moves her long, black hair so it doesn’t get stuck in the small stones decorating her silver dress. Chanyeol offers his arm and walks her to the front of her building.

“Thank you,” Hyejin says, smiling. “It was a really fun night, Chanyeol. I would have never thought I could have so much fun at a Video Game Bar.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol laughs. “I’m sorry if that looked kind of childish.”

“No, not at all,” she laughs too. “I do love games. I didn’t expect to be that good while drunk.”

“Well, you also look good while you’re drunk,” he winks and, at the same time, like God himself has decided “it’s time!”, his phone vibrates in his pocket. “Damn…”

“What?” Hyejin frowns.

“Nothing, it’s just…” he picks it quickly, just to turn it off. The name on the screen gives him chills. “Where were we…?”

Hyejin crosses her arms. She is definitely the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her tanned skin is literally glowing and her exposed legs look like art.

“Is it your boss…?”

“Huh,” Chanyeol scratches his nose, looking around. “What do you mean?”

“I’m asking if it’s your boss, Chanyeol.”

He opens his mouth to answer and closes it, because his phone is ringing, now. She sighs and lets her arm fall.

“Listen,” she says softly. “Answer the call. I know you want to. I’m going home. It was a nice date, though I prefer that you only call me when you can give me your undivided attention and it’s obvious that you can’t do it right now.”

Chanyeol wants to protest, but it’s the second date and the… tenth time that he has to answer Kyungsoo’s calls. He was embarrassed before, but now, he’s mortified. He watches her go and closes his eyes, swearing. Before the couple on the other side of the street can call the police on him, he takes a long breath and answers the call.

“Hello,” he grunts.

“ _Hello, Chanyeol, good evening,”_ the deep voice says from the other side of the line. “ _What’s a chirp chirp and where can I buy it?”_

“Please tell me you haven’t called to ask me what a Twitter is,” Chanyeol wants to cry. “Please, Kyungsoo.”

“ _Chirp Chirp is Twitter? Where do I buy a Twitter? Is it safe? I heard that it makes people follow you.”_

“Follow you _online_ , not on the streets,” Chanyeol almost screams, balling his hands in fists. “For god’s sake, how old are you?”

“ _I was born a month and—”_

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says tiredly. “Tomorrow I’ll make you a Twitter account, okay? Just… hang up and go to sleep.”

_“Can’t you come now? Baekhyun has a Twitter and he already has a thousand followers!”_

“Kyungsoo, it’s three o’clock. It’s already Sunday,” Chanyeol cries. “I can’t go because I have to sleep. And I’ll _only_ sleep because you ruined my date… again!”

There’s a moment of silence before Kyungsoo speaks again.

“ _Oh, sorry, Chanyeol. I haven’t realized that it was so late,”_ he says quietly. “ _I’ll wait until tomorrow then. Have a good night.”_

Chanyeol gulps and gestures helplessly to no one in particular. Kyungsoo is using that small voice that melts Chanyeol’s soft heart.

“No, wait,” Chanyeol can’t believe himself. “I’m going there. My date is ruined anyway.”

“ _Ah, thank you,”_ he can hear Kyungsoo smiling through the phone.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

Chanyeol was a competent musician.

He knew how to play piano, guitar, drums and he knew how to use sound technology to create songs. When he crossed the gates of Suho Entertainment, he was sure of his producing career or… maybe just to be useful using his talents. He didn’t expect that a hidden talent of his was going to take him so high in the business.

Chanyeol was a competent musician, but he had a… utopic concept of what his work was going to be like. He imagined clean, big spaces, silence and just his music on. Big artists in his studio, every modern tool at the reach of his hand. Amazing coworkers and inspiring environment. Then, he found a mess. Overworking people walking like zombies, a mess of sounds, tiny spaces, dorms, starving singers (he had to carry a girl by himself to the hospital because she hasn’t eaten in a week) and many, many functions. He had to play, to sing, to produce, to carry heavy things and, especially, to deal with people. Every type of people. He cheered the musicians, helped the staffs and talked to the superiors in a friendly way. After all, it’s what he has been doing for a while being a self-made man. He knew how to adapt.

For a while, it worked. But then Chanyeol realized he wouldn’t grow much and he wasn’t even being well paid, so he started to think about trying to move to another place. His researches concluded that he was in the better company in the industry, so, it all could go downhill after his quitting. So, he waited. In a cold, boring afternoon, he was intercepted by the President himself in the elevator.

“Would you like to accompany me to my room, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asked, but it wasn’t a suggestion, but an order. “I’d like to talk to you for a moment.”

“Of course.”

They walked out and Chanyeol couldn’t help but inspect the place. It was the last floor and the walls were made of thick glass like windows – it was impressive and bright, giving an instant sensation of power. The carpet was thick and there were people running around with papers in hand. A beautiful, well dressed young man approached them, handing Junmyeon a coffee cup.

“Good morning, sir,” he greeted them respectfully. “I hope you didn’t forget about your meeting today.”

“I didn’t,” Junmyeon smiled, taking a sip of the coffee while walking. “Do you know Chanyeol? Chanyeol, this is my intern, Mark.”

“Oh, hello,” Chanyeol waved awkwardly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Mark said back, trying to walk as fast as them. “Do you want anything—”

“Bring him a coffee,” Junmyeon ordered. “But be discreet. I’ll be with Chanyeol in my room and I don’t want anyone to talk about it.”

“Ok, sir,” Mark nodded and that was it, Junmyeon entered the room after Chanyeol and closed the door silently. It was a wide room, full of things. Chanyeol thought it would be a nice, well-kept place, but there were lots of different things thrown around, over the sofa, on the carpet, on the table…

“Take a seat,” Junmyeon pointed to his chair, but there was a coat there. He picked the coat and smiled. Chanyeol sat down shyly.

“Nice room…”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon said absently, walking around the table to sit parallel to Chanyeol. “So, I imagine you’re curious about the subject of this conversation.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol gulped.

“Do you know these people, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon grabbed a framed photograph next to his laptop. “Those two tiny men?”

They were all of the same size, but Chanyeol wouldn’t point that.

“Byun Baekhyun, Creative Director,” Chanyeol pointed to the blonde first. “And the other is Doh Kyungsoo, Executive Director.”

“You guessed right,” Junmyeon turned the picture so he could stare at it. “My best men. We used to be buddies at College, but it was a decade ago. Now, we work together. Have you ever talked to them?”

“No,” Chanyeol said simply.

“Baekhyun is a star now and Kyungsoo is just a recluse,” Junmyeon shrugged, leaning back in the chair. “Years ago, when I suggested them to work here, I did it because I knew they would be competent and dedicated to the work. They’re both workaholics like me. “

He said it like it was a good thing. There were knocks at the door and after Junmyeon screamed ‘come in’, Mark ran to give Chanyeol a coffee cup and then left. Chanyeol tasted it and it was bitter but good.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“You know, Chanyeol, I’m am very protective of the people who work with me… like a good mother,” he said it passionately. “I can just take a look at them and see their maximum potential.”

Chanyeol held the cup and stared in silence.

“I heard great things about you,” he continued. “You are very social, knows how to deal with people. That’s a talent, boy. This is something important in a field like ours.”

“Thank you, sir,” Chanyeol said suspiciously. Why was there so much talking…?

“My friend Baekhyun is like that… very extroverted, full of passion… a mine of creativity…” he looks up, pursing his lips. “But sometimes he lacks… a bit of… discretion.”

Chanyeol wanted to laugh. Baekhyun was very well known for being a big-mouthed guy, a free spirit and a scandal machine. The magazines loved him but he wasn’t allowed to talk to them.

“Oh,” Chanyeol said, trying to contain his amusement.

“So I restricted his media access and gave him some time out… but do you want to know what really helped him, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon moved upfront, putting his arms on his laptop. “The perfect assistant. Sehun.”

“I know him,” Chanyeol nodded, “he’s a friend of mine.”

“Oh, of course,” Junmyeon laughed. “So, you know how important was to have him as someone to balance Baekhyun’s energy.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol nodded absently.

“Sometimes we need to place opposites in a team, so we could work these faults, these… small problems, you see,” he continued. “Together they make a great team, don’t you think so?”

If he was implying that Sehun’s quiet, classy and barely contained presence made Baekhyun look like a normal person, then yes.

“Of course.”

Junmyeon sighed deeply, holding the frame again.

“Unfortunately, I hadn’t much luck with Kyungsoo,” he said seriously. “He’s an amazing person. Competent, polite and decent. But unfortunately, he’s… a bit… he has… a serious image.”

Chanyeol has never heard about someone in the building who wasn’t afraid of Doh Kyungsoo. He was the last person to leave the building, as the security team would say. He talked to everyone, but he had a deep voice and scary eyes. He barely smiled and he never spent time with co-workers. Chanyeol himself had seen him only once, when he was stuck in the parking lot, trying to find his missing Jeep in the middle of expensive, big cars. Kyungsoo said ‘good evening’ and Chanyeol couldn’t even greet him back before Kyungsoo walked away with his surprisingly fast but short legs.

“I’ve… heard about it.”

“Poor Kyungsoo, so misunderstood,” Junmyeon said empathetically. “He wasn’t born to the big city. I could see him doing farm work anywhere. He has simple, crude ways.”

“My parents are farmers,” Chanyeol let it slip suddenly.

“Ah, that’s even better,” Junmyeon snapped his fingers. “Because you see Chanyeol, lately I’ve been thinking. Kyungsoo is a very organized man. He never needed an assistant to do anything… normally… but that’s because he already has the skills to do an office job. What he doesn’t have is someone to help him to… to work as a bridge to the real world.”

“What?” Chanyeol almost choked on his coffee.

“He needs someone like you,” Junmyeon pointed, like Uncle Sam would do. “Someone who knows how to deal with people, someone soft and social and… not _a goth farmer from the fifties_.”

This time Chanyeol couldn’t help but snort.

“Well, that was goo-,” Chanyeol blinked. “Wait. Do you want me to be his assistant?”

Junmyeon smiled brightly as if that could help to convince Chanyeol of such a horrible job.

“No,” Chanyeol shook his hair, lifting his hand. “No, sir, thank you.”

“Mark,” Junmyeon screamed again, ignoring Chanyeol’s dramatic reaction. “Can you ask Kyungsoo to come here for a minute?”

“No,” Chanyeol said, panicking.

“Yes,” Mark screamed back. “Sir, you can call me from your table.”

“Of course,” Junmyeon said dismissively. “I know it sounds a bit of a… challenge, Chanyeol, but it has many benefits.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Junmyeon stared at him for ten seconds before answering.

“I’ll give you a raise, your lunch is on us and you can use a private parking spot,” he said enthusiastically. “Think about it! Obviously, you will also have access to important people in the music industry. And you will talk to them because Kyungsoo probably won’t.”

“Sir, with all respect,” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m too old to be an assistant. My family has a restaurant back in my city and they think I’m crazy because I haven’t got married yet. They want me to keep the family business and they think I should give up on this music thing—”

“But you don’t want to,” Junmyeon said. “And a good salary and a better life here would be better, no?”

Chanyeol considered it.

“Well, yes, but—”

“Did you call me?” Kyungsoo announced himself in. “I’m sorry for interrupting, but I hope you haven’t stopped my work to make me wait.”

Chanyeol turned his whole body to see him. Kyungsoo was still the same dude; social clothing in dark colors, undercut-short hair and apathetic expression. He always looked like some picture from a work advertising. It was a brutal contrast to Chanyeol’s crazy dyed hair, his colorful jumper and used, dirty bag.

“Ah, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon stood up, gesturing widely. “I’m glad you’re here. Come join us.”

Kyungsoo walked in suspiciously and Chanyeol jumped off the chair to greet him properly.

“Have you met Chanyeol?” Junmyeon said, smiling. “Say hello to your new assistant.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo faced each other in silence. Chanyeol gulped and he was ready to explain that he didn’t accept it, when Kyungsoo turned his face to Junmyeon, frowning:

“Why are you punishing me?”

Junmyeon’s smile died on his face and he crossed his arms, sighing.

“I’m not punishing you,” he said slowly. “I’m trying to help you.”

“I…” Chanyeol coughed. “I didn’t say yes…”

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon ignored him again. “Do you know how to install and use a Blu-ray?”

Chanyeol nodded, confused.

“Good,” Junmyeon pointed. “And do you know where you should go if you want to have a good meeting with someone?”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol licked his lips, still confused. “It depends on what kind of meeting…”

“Nice,” Junmyeon walked around his table, looking around. “And maybe, maybe you know good places to stay in Japan…?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol snorted. “Of course.”

“And would you know how to move unwanted emails to the spam box?”

“Yes…” Chanyeol frowned. “Of course. I was born in 1992.”

Junmyeon walked until he was in front of the two of them.

“So… Kyungsoo…?”

“I know how to delete emails,” he said dryly.

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon closed his eyes. “Trash and Spam are not the same boxes.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said, letting his arms fall.

“I rest my case,” Junmyeon patted Chanyeol’s arm. “So, why don’t you pick your things and put them in Kyungsoo’s room, Chanyeol?”

“I…” Chanyeol looked at them, nervous. “No one is listening to me, I said no!”

Kyungsoo stared at him curiously, behind his thick-rimmed glasses. Only now Chanyeol realized that he was… that small.

“Chanyeol, whatever they are paying you in your section, I will double it,” Junmyeon said impatiently. “Kyungsoo here knows the best restaurants in town and it’s all on us. He has our card. And you will never have to fight for a parking spot again.”

“I won’t receive any benefits either?” Kyungsoo asked.

“He’s the benefit,” he pointed to Chanyeol. “Be grateful. It will cost me a lot, but not as much as you do when you avoid human contact and to keep up with the twenty-first century.”

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo.

“Well, when you put like that… I guess I’m in…”

Kyungsoo shrugged, which could be read as a ‘yes’.

Junmyeon smiled, obviously satisfied.

“What a beautiful team,” he stated. “Get ready to an almost marriage. I am almost buying Mark a ring and he’s been only here for a month. Let’s see how much time you can survive around my friend Kyungsoo, Chanyeol?”

 

 

 

.

 

A year later, and it’s the same.

Chanyeol doesn’t need to identify himself at Kyungsoo’s door, mostly because he’s there every week. He walks out of the elevator that gives in to Kyungsoo’s house because that’s how he is – he had to buy an apartment with no neighbors at all. It’s late at night, it’s chilly and yet Kyungsoo has his windows open. Chanyeol takes his coat off and walks around. Kyungsoo’s laptop is open and he can see the google page shining on the dark atmosphere of the living room. Chanyeol smells food and he goes straight to Kyungsoo’s huge, fancy kitchen.

Kyungsoo’s there, cooking. That’s no surprise. Every time he wants to apologize or please Chanyeol, he offers food. Chanyeol gained ten pounds since he started working as Kyungsoo’s assistant and his mother started to compare him to his pregnant sister.

“Hello,” Chanyeol announces himself. “What’s good?”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo blinks, a bit startled. Chanyeol sometimes forgot that he was the only person that could walk in Kyungsoo’s apartment unannounced. “Ah, I’m cooking Tamagoyaki. I know you probably had dinner, but—”

“I’m always hungry,” Chanyeol sits down at the small white table. “And you know that.”

“Yes, I do,” Kyungsoo snorts. Under the many, stylish lights of his kitchen, he looks like a tv star, even in that big and old pink shirt that obviously wasn’t his. “Do you have time to eat before we create a twitter?”

“We don’t have to actually create it, Kyungsoo. I mean, the thing is ready, you just need to find a good username and put your name and a pic,” Chanyeol says and he doesn’t even answer Kyungsoo, he only looks for a plate to serve himself. “I don’t have anything to do now.”

Kyungsoo looks at him while holding a pan. It’s _that_ look: his big eyes shining, his cute lips curled worriedly and his shoulders dropping.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Chanyeol says apologetically. “I just lashed out on you. I could turn down my phone, but… I didn’t.”

“I will be more careful next time,” Kyungsoo says, but Chanyeol knows it’s an empty promise. Normally, Kyungsoo has a strong word and he’s very reliable; but he only lives for his work and it’s easy to forget that other people have… a real life when he lives like _that._ Chanyeol knows he meant no harm. He’s just… obsessed with his job and he thinks that everyone must be like that too.

“Fine,” Chanyeol finally grabs the plate and lets Kyungsoo put as much food as it can hold. “What did Baekhyun do this time…”

“He mocked me on twitter,” Kyungsoo said angrily. “Sooyoung sent me a picture of the screen—”

“A print,” Chanyeol says absently, picking his chopsticks.

“And he has lots of followers,” Kyungsoo said angrily. “So I will create a twitter and I will have people to talk shit about him too!”

“Amazing,” Chanyeol says, munching. “You don’t understand how it works, but you already get the message.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo sighs, sitting down too. His plate is full of food and Chanyeol is a bit worried. “I know I’m freaking out, but it’s the third time this week that he found a way to mock me in public.”

Baekhyun may be a fun type of guy, but he was snarky. For a long time, Chanyeol didn’t understand why they could fight; all the evidence show that they used to be good friends. Kyungsoo himself wasn’t very competitive or into fighting, but Baekhyun knew him very well and knew what buttons to push to annoy Kyungsoo.

Then, Chanyeol realized that this was only a way to have fun. That was how those two were. Baekhyun enjoyed annoying Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo hadn’t killed his coworker yet because they were truly friends.

“I know, right,” Chanyeol stands up to open the fridge. “That email with your picture at the party… amazing.”

It was Kyungsoo being his public apathetic self. The subject was _: the way you smile_. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, angrily.

“Well, sorry,” Chanyeol picks a beer. Kyungsoo always had a good beer at home. Kind of tragic. “ _It was_ funny. Don’t get mad at me. I will help you with your twitter adventures, okay?”

“Okay,” he says in a quiet voice. “Thank you.”

“Doing my job,” Chanyeol says, opening the bottle with his mouth. “Can I stay the night? I will be sleepy soon.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says easily. “Just don’t trash my office.”

“No problem,” Chanyeol smiles. “By the way, it’s delicious.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo smiles back. Chanyeol isn’t even mad anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Monday is the worst day at work. People in the line of the cafeteria seem to be just a bunch of Walking Dead extras and the lady serving is more hungover than Chanyeol – that normally isn’t even there.

Chanyeol makes an annoyed sound and ignores Sehun for a whole minute before being slapped.

“What?” Chanyeol shows him his fist.

“Answer me,” Sehun pouts – he tries to. God gave him a perfect face that seems to be always ready to a surprise photoshoot, so he always looks too manly for that.

“Yes, Sehun,” Chanyeol mumbles impatiently. “I slept in Kyungsoo’s house again. His home office has an amazing double couch that makes my bed look like a simple mat. He has food, beer and he gives me chocolate, so I’m not ashamed of that.”

“You two,” Sehun laughs. “And you even complain when people suggest that you’re dating.”

“We’re not dating,” Chanyeol says. “By the way, after what happened on Saturday night, I’m not dating anyone, I guess.”

“How could you lose Hyejin,” Sehun shakes his head, disgusted. “I’m gay and even I wouldn’t do that. She’s the hottest woman in this country.”

“I know, okay,” Chanyeol sighs, walking because the line finally moved. “I left my phone on because my sister is eight months pregnant… the baby can arrive at any moment. And it was Kyungsoo—”

“And you answered because you never say no to him,” Sehun smiles, moving his tray like a shaker. “Ah, you’re so obvious.”

“I don’t have a crush on him,” Chanyeol grunts.

“I didn’t say that,” Sehun snorts and Chanyeol punches him in the arm. “Ei! Don’t be angry because I say the truth. I bet you smelled his clothes while he was asleep.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol complains. “I didn’t, okay. We use the same perfume.”

Sehun laughs so hard that Chanyeol has to push him so he could move. The entire cafeteria is looking at them. Chanyeol sighs deeply.

“Look, you should be the last person who mocks my relationship with my boss,” he complains. “You sit on Baekhyun’s lap during meetings! You’re taller than him, it looks ridiculous and he’s married, for god’s sake.”

“So am I,” Sehun says. “Not under the law, but…”

“Well, it makes it even creepier.”

“No, it’s cute,” Sehun crosses his arms, grinning. “I’m cute, he’s cute and we certainly like each other as friends. Can you say so?”

“I do think of Kyungsoo as a friend,” Chanyeol opens his arms and raises his eyebrows. “An annoying friend from my mom’s reading club that I consider like family, because that’s what he sounds like every time.”

“Really?” Sehun makes an inquiring expression, walking slowly in the line. “I wonder how many times this week only, have you looked at his ass.”

Chanyeol narrows his eyes. Sehun mirrors him. Chanyeol gives up.

“Ok, many times, I confess,” Chanyeol shrugs. “But for my defense, I’m a pervert, I’m single and I stare at many asses. I stare at yours!”

“Everybody stares at my ass,” Sehun says nonchalantly. “It’s a piece of art. It was made for that.”

Chanyeol is ready to argue when his phone vibrates. He picks it immediately. It was a spam mail.

“Fuck,” he makes an annoying noise. “Every time this thing rings I think that it could be my sister.”

“Pay attention to the line,” Sehun complains. “I’m super hungry and there are just three people in front of you.”

Most people were already eating and Chanyeol is just getting hungrier and hungrier. Lucas, an intern from the second floor, passes by distracted with a full tray, so Chanyeol steals few of his French fries and puts them all in his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Sehun looks disgusted. “Stop being such a mess. Weren’t you on a strict diet that involved lots of porridge and tears?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says while munching. “But I’m also hungry as fuck!”

“You’re spitting on my face,” Sehun slaps him.

“You deserve it,” Chanyeol squares up. They’re about to have their daily fight when they’re interrupted by an elegant cough. They look around, but they don’t—

“Down here,” Mark says. “Good evening.”

“Ah, hi, Mark,” Sehun smiles. “Minseok said hi. He keeps asking when you two are going to camp again.”

“Not very soon, I’m afraid so,” Mark says, gulping. “Say hi back to him.”

“Any problem, kid…?” Chanyeol frowns. “You’re sweating…”

“I ran downstairs to find you two, someone is banging on the elevator,” Mark sighs. “I need you to go upstairs. Your bosses are having an important meeting with my boss.”

“Your boss is everyone’s boss too,” Sehun corrects him. “We are going to have lunch and then we will go, okay?”

“Unfortunately, it can’t wait,” Mark says and he looks like he’s really worried. “Junmyeon just woke up from a heavy drinking night and now he’s legally married to his girlfriend. Which happens to be the vice-president. Do you know what that means?”

“Their kid will be the third on line…?” Chanyeol tries.

“They avoided spending millions on an awful straight wedding,” Sehun nods.

“No,” Mark almost screams. He’s really anxious. “I mean, about the wedding, maybe. But that means they’re leaving on honeymoon and now we need a temporary president and vice president.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol whispers and he walks, because someone just pushed them to warn that they’re next.

“Doh Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun are inside of his room right now and they need their assistants,” Mark says solemnly. “Now, do you know what that means?”

“We’re going to be—” Chanyeol point to himself.

“No,” Sehun interrupts Chanyeol. “Which one of them will be the temporary president…?”

“Actually, this is being decided right now,” Mark says pointedly, approaching them. “When I left the room, Baekhyun was saying that he is the tallest and must be the one in charge.”

Sehun and Chanyeol look at each other with wide eyes.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol mumbles and then starts running. Sehun follows him and eventually Mark too, but Chanyeol loses sight of both, finding the first staircase and jumping up the degrees. He stops twice to take a breath and Sehun almost catches him, but Chanyeol has longer legs and more time at the gym.

When Chanyeol opens the door, he almost screams in horror. There are chairs around, Junmyeon is screaming over the table and – this part Chanyeol actually predicted, - Kyungsoo is suffocating Baekhyun with both hands, sitting on his belly, both on the ground.

“Kyungsoo,” he screams and Kyungsoo looks up. Baekhyun, a skilled survivor, breathes and pushes Kyungsoo off him. Chanyeol runs, because he knows that his boss is a stubborn man and he won’t stop easily. He grabs Kyungsoo by the waist and locks him in his arms.

“Let me go,” Kyungsoo screams, trying to get away from Chanyeol’s hold. “I’m going to kill this clown—”

“You can kill me,” Baekhyun coughs, massaging his neck, “but you’ll never stop being a goddamn hobbit!”

“Do you want to die?” Chanyeol asks, trying his best to hold Kyungsoo. Thanks to the Gods, Sehun comes in.

“Baekhyun,” he says authoritatively. Baekhyun sits straight immediately. “No, bad boy. Behave!”

To no one’s surprise, Baekhyun pouts and shrinks in size. At this point, Chanyeol is tired of holding Kyungsoo, so he just lifts him and puts him on his shoulder, instead. Junmyeon finally jumps off the table and his shirt has bite marks – Chanyeol doesn’t want to know why.

“Why can’t you be a nice boy like Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks frustrated. “Look at the mess you’re doing, Kyungsoo!”

“I’m not a fucking dog,” Kyungsoo swings his legs angrily. “Put me on the floor!”

“Promise me that you won’t try to murder Baekhyun!”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo spits.

Chanyeol sighs.

 

 

It takes them thirty minutes to fix everything and to make the two directors sit down properly (two meters of distance between them, including Chanyeol and Sehun as bodyguards). Junmyeon sits on his table and he almost drinks from a broken cup, but Mark takes it from his hands.

“Now,” he says, licking his lips. “I understand that this can’t be reasoned anymore.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are quiet, both with arms crossed. Chanyeol rubs his sweaty forehead. He needs to ask for a raise immediately.

“I guess we all know that this was supposed to be an easy thing for me since you’re the two people I trust the most,” Junmyeon says like an angry father. “But I guess now I’ll have to decide it on my own!”

There is a brutal silence on the room.

“Well, since I am leaving tonight, I’ll make clear to you that I expect you to act like the men you are,” he presses his temples and stretches his neck. “I’m declaring, for the next thirty days, that Byun Baekhyun is going to be the president of Suho—”

“What?” Kyungsoo screams, almost standing up. Chanyeol pushes him down by the shoulders.

“—Entertainment and Doh Kyungsoo his vice. I’ll be on vacation and I don’t want to be interrupted anymore.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo screams and Baekhyun turns his head dramatically in his direction, shaking his blonde hair.

“Maybe because I’m older, hotter and _taller_ ,” Baekhyun says defiantly, but he jumps off his chair and hides behind Sehun when Kyungsoo shoots him a death look.

“It’s not because of that, which is debatable… the hotter part,” Junmyeon says, tiredly. “As we know, the main task of the vice president is to represent the company by going to meetings, no matter where we are. So… Mark, can you bring coffee, please? For Chanyeol and Sehun too, they deserve it.”

Chanyeol can hear his own stomach roaring.

“Where was I?” Junmyeon frowns, while Marks runs away. “Ah, but the president must be here and cheer all our employees. By the company rules, as a matter of fact, age is not our priority, otherwise, I wouldn’t be sitting in this chair. We value the employee’s needs, accord with his own lifestyle.”

“And?” Kyungsoo asked impatiently. Baekhyun showed him the tongue.

“And as you know, Kyungsoo, I think that your lifestyle allows you to be more flexible,” Junmyeon said simply, interlacing his fingers and leaning in the chair. “I mean, he lives a more stable life.”

“What?” Kyungsoo tries to stand up again and Chanyeol holds him in place. “You can’t be serious.”

“It’s true,” Junmyeon nods. “I am surprised to say so, but Baekhyun is someone who lives a serious life and you… you seem to have trouble having to compromise.”

“Is that because I don’t use the ridiculous Santa hats during Christmas?” Kyungsoo points a finger. “Or take group pictures? Because that’s _not_ a part of my job attributions!”

“No, and I got to add that you also don’t come to our parties at the end of the year,” Junmyeon licks his lips and takes one coffee from the tray that a tired Mark brings. Chanyeol didn’t even heard him walking in. “But you don’t have a sense of family, Kyungsoo. I’m always afraid that you may leave us. You’re single, alone, live in a rented apartment and you barely talk to your colleagues. We need a president that makes people think that they belong!”

Chanyeol accepts the coffee and takes a long sip.

“I have my reasons to keep my privacy,” Kyungsoo spits. “Not everyone can talk about their assistant’s dick in a meeting!”

Baekhyun and Sehun snort. That was the incident that made people call Sehun the ‘big nose man’.

“I know, Kyungsoo, but—” Junmyeon starts. Chanyeol is peacefully drinking that delicious mocha with lots of sugar and trying to imagine his comfy bed to find inner peace.

“And the reason I keep… some distance from work… is the same… that I don’t talk about my really serious relationship, because of course, I can’t be married and “stable” like Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol frowns, but at this point, he wouldn’t be surprised. Everybody is paying attention, including Mark.

“You can tell me everything, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon says and he sounds serious. “You know that I’ll apologize if I did you wrong.”

“As my old friends know, I’m… a gay man,” Kyungsoo gulps. Chanyeol knew that since he saw the poster of Jo Insung hanging on Kyungsoo’s room. “And I don’t like to talk about my personal relationship at work because… I date a coworker…”

Sehun covers his mouth with his hands.

“… My assistant, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, with no expression whatsoever on his face.

Chanyeol spits his coffee so strongly that it reaches Junmyeon’s table. Mark watches it happens, gaping. Baekhyun lets out a strangled scream and Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol, shocked.

“Oh,” he mumbles. “I… can’t say I’m—”

“I knew it,” Baekhyun screams, walking from Sehun’s back and pointing a finger. “I told you, Sehun. I could feel the sexual tension from the parking lot!”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo sighs. “This is the reason I act like that at work. But I’m a serious man and me and Chanyeol have a very, _very_ stable relationship.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know exactly what to do and to make things even worse, his phone starts to vibrate at his pocket.

“No, no, no,” Chanyeol takes it off his pocket like it’s burning. “This is the worst timing—”

 

your sister is feeling contractions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - **mom**

 

Chanyeol wants to scream. He looks up and Sehun is pointing with his hair to the side. Chanyeol follows with his eyes to see where he’s pointing to and notices that Junmyeon and Mark are looking at him.

“Huh?” He asks, confused.

“I was telling you sorry for making you two get… exposed like that,” he says patiently. “Do you want to say something? It’s not like I don’t trust Kyungsoo but—”

“He’s saying the truth,” Chanyeol looks down, touching Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “We… we’re in… love?”

Kyungsoo looks up and his eyes are saying ‘thank you’. Baekhyun coos.

“Cute,” he fake wipes his eyes. “Even demons fall in love.”

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon warns.

“… And Kyungsoo is so devoted to our relationship,” Chanyeol said, serious. “That he’s even coming to my home city to greet my sister. She’s giving birth today.”

“Oh,” Sehun claps. “Congratulations.”

“Congratulations,” Junmyeon repeats. “I hope she has a healthy baby.”

“They’re twins,” Chanyeol says proudly. He looks down and Kyungsoo is now terrified.

“I couldn’t believe if someone said that Kyungsoo would finally use his vacations to go visit his boyfriend’s family,” Junmyeon says, looking down. “You haven’t taken a day off since you got here, my friend. I guess I judged you wrong.”

“He never goes to my birthday parties,” Baekhyun says, disappointed. “Well, this guy looks like he has a big dick, but friends are important too, you see?”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth and closes it many times.

“Unfortunately, my decision is made,” Junmyeon hits the table gently. “I apologize for this evening, anyway. Next time, I know I can trust you too, Kyungsoo. You’re free to go… Don’t forget to go to your new rooms—oh—”

He looks at Chanyeol.

“How long will you two be traveling?”

“Few days,” Chanyeol says. “Not much.”

“I’ll put Seulgi to be at the chair while you’re gone, Kyungsoo. Don’t take too long. I need a good vice-president to take care of this clown, right there.”

“Is it me?” Baekhyun asks seriously to Sehun.

“Well, guys, right now,” Junmyeon checks his watch. “I’m late for my honeymoon. Have fun while I’m gone. I’ll send dozens of pictures to the group chat.”

“Bye, President,” Baekhyun waves to his boss, then look at Kyungsoo, grinning. “And Hello President…”

Kyungsoo breathes harder and Chanyeol has to hold him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

When they’re alone at Kyungsoo’s room, Chanyeol can finally text his mother back. He just gets startled because Kyungsoo throws his mug on the ground.

“Son of a b—”

“Hey,” Chanyeol frowns. “Be nice, you never swear. You already tried to kill a person today and you’re still angry?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says, sitting on his table. He must be very angry. “That irresponsible jerk is going to be the president!”

“For thirty days,” Chanyeol complains. “That’s just a temporary thing. You need to chill.”

“What if Junmyeon’s plane falls? Then Baekhyun is going to be a president forever?”

“First,” Chanyeol points with his phone. “This is creepy as hell. Second, no. It would be another situation, okay? Calm down, drink some water. Do you want me to get some for you?”

“No, thank you, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo rubs his face, sitting down at his chair. “You already did a lot today. I lost control… I’m really sorry about that scene. I haven’t tried to kill Baekhyun since college.”

“Nice…” Chanyeol says, now truly worried. “I haven’t eaten yet and I’m hungry, so maybe you can apologize and just let me go… I will have to travel like, six hours today, so…”

Kyungsoo stands up immediately.

“Your sister… I forgot… is she really in labor?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol rubs his sneakers in the carpet. “I mean… she is having contractions, so…”

“It doesn’t mean she’s going to have a baby now,” Kyungsoo explains. “Sometimes takes hours or even days.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol nods. “I don’t know. I’m just…”

“I’ll buy you lunch,” Kyungsoo said, picking his car keys. “You can eat in the way. How long you’ll take to pack your things?”

“Twenty minutes,” Chanyeol nods. “I’ve got things back home.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo says. “I can take it to your house—”

“When are you going to pack your things?” Chanyeol asks.

Kyungsoo stares at him, speechless. It fits his gray-and-blood-red room. Sehun always called it a Vampire’s crib. It lacked pictures, any personal belongings, and happy colors.

“I mean,” Chanyeol stands up slowly. “You’re going with me, right?”

Time to talk about the elephant in the room.

“About what I’ve said earlier,” Kyungsoo rubs his table with the tip of his fingers, looking down. “I’m sorry for saying that. I hope it doesn’t ruin your hard work. I was out of my mind. I don’t lie often.”

He says it like it’s a good thing, Chanyeol thinks.

“I… know that and I’m actually surprised that you’re a such a good actor when you just had to lie in meetings and you couldn’t,” Chanyeol licks his lips. “Don’t worry about that. The entire building already thinks that we’re dating.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo frowns. Chanyeol is slightly offended.

“Yeah, because I’m the only person who can deal with you,” Chanyeol spits. “Now, since you lied, I guess you will have to go with me, right? I’m afraid that if you stay, you will forget your promise and you will call me three in the morning to ask me what a hashtag is.”

Kyungsoo looks genuinely taken aback by this _not really_ news.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says again and Chanyeol feels like shit. “I… I guess… I don’t know if I’m the best company on a family trip. I’m not…”

“I know,” Chanyeol says. “But… you can’t stay also. And my parents would love to meet you. They love hardworking people!”

Kyungsoo blinks many times and for a moment, Chanyeol is convinced that he got broken.

“Are you going to introduce me to your parents?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, trying to contain his laughter. “As my boyfriend, just like you did to our boss, right there.”

Kyungsoo walks around his table and sits down. Then stands up again.

“No,” he mumbles. “That wouldn’t be nice for you.”

“What?” Chanyeol asks. “Why not?”

“I’m a man, Chanyeol.”

“I can see that.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, impatient.

“I don’t want to cause you more trouble.”

“My parents don’t care about that,” Chanyeol laughs, this time. “My sister was in a poly, same gender relationship in college… They are conservative in… different ways.”

“Which ways?” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes.

“You’ll find out,” Chanyeol winks. “So, how about we eat before we pack? My stomach is disintegrating.”

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Chanyeol thought that Kyungsoo wasn’t used to small places or street food, so he was shocked when Kyungsoo agreed so easily to order in a food truck.

“I like Churro King,” he smiles, picking the small menu. “I used to eat a lot here when I was younger.”

Now, he doesn’t fit it, with his expensive shoes and office clothes. Chanyeol orders at least five items on the menu and a hot chocolate, because the day is rainy. Kyungsoo, always a bit too elegant, asks for a smaller portion and mint chocolate.

“So, where does your family live?”

“In a small district, a rural area,” Chanyeol explains, checking his pockets. “No one has ever heard about it because we’re too small. Just one school, one market, one… well, most things. My family runs the only restaurant, actually.”

“Oh, your parents?” Kyungsoo asks gently. “How about your sister?”

“The only news reporter in town,” Chanyeol snorts. “I guess I’ll have to say that a lot.”

“It sounds pretty…”

“Boring?” Chanyeol guesses, leaning on the truck. Kyungsoo is just staring at him. “Yes, pretty boring, small and not a place for someone who wants to work with music, so I’m here for a while now.”

“I was going to say quiet,” Kyungsoo says. “I grew up in a big city. There was never silence there.”

“I guess that’s I see why you’re so obsessed with it now…” Chanyeol whispers.

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol gulps and watches someone ordering impatiently. “Yeah, it’s quiet, but my parents are always busy and they’re getting old, so now they keep pressuring me and my sister to take their place. I mean, me, of course, they can’t pressure a pregnant woman now. I guess they will only annoy her when her kids grow up.”

“How about you…?”

“I don’t plan on staying there,” Chanyeol throws his head back and looks at the sky. “I want big things. They can hire people if they want to… But I do try to be a good son, despite them thinking I’m a crazy mess.”

“They sound like nice people,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “It’s normal that parents worry about your life… I’m feeling a bit bad about it. We work together for a year and I had no idea…”

“That’s fine,” Chanyeol smiles. “I also don’t know much about you. When am I going to meet your parents?”

“Never,” Kyungsoo says and his voice is so harsh that Chanyeol gets startled. “I don’t talk to my family. We don’t have a good relationship.”

“Oh, I see…” Chanyeol nods and their churros are ready. He picks the most of it and Kyungsoo grabs their drinks. Kyungsoo walks in front of him and Chanyeol is already trying to eat only using his mouth. Kyungsoo opens the door and when he looks back, Chanyeol’s face is full of oil and chocolate.

“You just need to wait ten minutes…” Kyungsoo complains, helping him. “Calm down.”

“I haven’t eaten today because you decided to be a murderer,” Chanyeol pouts. Kyungsoo wipes his face with a napkin. “Thanks, babe.”

Kyungsoo stops moving.

“What?” Chanyeol complains. “I love pet names. You’re babe from now on.”

“No,” Kyungsoo says. “That’s too much.”

“No, it’s not and I want a pet name too,” Chanyeol points a finger. “I won’t do a half-ass job. If I’m going to introduce you to my parents, this has to be the most perfect relationship in the world!”

Kyungsoo stares at him. Chanyeol stares back. It’s a contest.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo says elegantly. “I understand… _my dear_.”

“God, this sounds so old, what’s wrong with you?”

“It’s a take or leave,” Kyungsoo threatens, raising an eyebrow.

“Take,” Chanyeol shrugs, walking to the passenger side. “Not like I have a choice, let’s be honest.”

Kyungsoo helps Chanyeol packing after they eat. Chanyeol has to stop in the Mc Donald’s’ Drive-thru to order more food, but when he’s done, he’s ready to go. The problem is when Kyungsoo has to pack.

“My mom told me she’s in the hospital, but not have a ‘dilatation’ or something…” Chanyeol says as they enter Kyungsoo’s apartment. He’s still munching the fries.

“Her vagina dilatation has to be 10 cm at least,” Kyungsoo says calmly. “Or they will have to cut the perineum or do a C-section.”

“I did not want to think about that,” Chanyeol complains, walking to this kitchen. “I almost lost my appetite.”

Chanyeol eats everything he finds and when he’s done, he expects Kyungsoo to be ready, but he’s having an existential crisis over clothes.

“Is it cold there? Lots of mosquitos? Are people religious?” He hugs a bunch of sweaters and Chanyeol is panicking just by watching his confused face. “What I shouldn’t say to offend them?”

Chanyeol blinks.

“Kyungsoo… you don’t have to think that much…” Chanyeol picks the clothes himself. “It’s hot at mornings and cold at nights, so few of those… and those… we have things to fight against the mosquitos. Just… put some underwear, your toothbrush and your documents. The rest is on us. My family is very receptive.”

“I haven’t gone to a family meeting in years…” Kyungsoo gulps. Chanyeol is shocked that Kyungsoo is capable of caring about what people think.

“Don’t mind much,” Chanyeol smiles tentatively. “I guarantee that my parents will love you. I mean, get ready for farm work and lots of food, that’s all.”

Kyungsoo nods and packs his things neatly while Chanyeol lays on his bed and stares at Jo Insung.

“How did we meet?” Kyungsoo asks suddenly. “If they ask, I want to know how to answer…”

“Well, you’re my boss,” Chanyeol looks up. “That’s implicit.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Ah, it was love at first sight. You looked at my ears and thought, that’s the love of my life, right there.”

“I thought we would be realistic,” Kyungsoo says dryly.

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol shows him the middle finger.

“Maybe I had to rescue you because you got stuck in your apartment mess and we fell in love while trying to find a way out,” Kyungsoo snorts.

“My mom would believe that,” Chanyeol laughs, rolling in the bed. It’s so comfortable. “But I guess it could be that we asked each other out? It has to be a mutual thing otherwise, it would look like sexual harassment.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo freezes. “Oh, my god. Do you think that they will think that I’m a harasser?”

“Okay, I asked you out,” Chanyeol says quickly. “To balance the power relationship. Then we went to a nice restaurant and watched the sunset.”

“How long?” Kyungsoo frowns. He’s holding a Calvin Klein black underwear.

“Eight months,” Chanyeol counts in his fingers. “So it doesn’t look too soon, but time enough for us to be serious.”

“Are we talking about kids yet?”

“Not that serious!”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo closes his suitcase. “We can discuss more later. How long it will take to get there?”

“Five hours if we’re lucky,” Chanyeol checks his watch. “First train, then bus.”

“Great,” Kyungsoo nods. “Let’s go, my dear.”

“My dick dies inside my pants every time you call me that.”

“Good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

The first two hours of travel were nice because they could discuss important things, but after a while, Kyungsoo got sleepy. He wanted to watch a movie, but Chanyeol wanted to read a book.

“I didn’t know that you read books,” Kyungsoo yawns – the train ride isn’t that bad and the weather is chilly. Kyungsoo is holding a pillow and he looks cozy.

“It’s written by my high school best friend,” Chanyeol ignores the implicit offense because it’s true. “I’m sure he will be there, so I kind of want to read. He’s the only writer in town.”

“The way you say it, seems like it has only five people there…” Kyungsoo yawns again. He takes off his glasses and puts them in his pocket.

“Five thousand, which is not that better,” Chanyeol laughs. “It’s tiny. Tiny place. You’ll fit just right.”

Kyungsoo is so sleepy that he glares and it’s cute. Chanyeol moves so Kyungsoo can lay down.

“Give me your pillow,” Chanyeol taps his lap. “Put your head here and take a nap. Your back will hurt if you sleep like that.”

“Are you sure…?” Kyungsoo looks around.

“Yeah, I won’t sleep because of that coffee and I can read this way, don’t worry,” Chanyeol puts the pillow on his lap and Kyungsoo reluctantly lies down on him. “See?”

“That’s nice,” Kyungsoo mumbles and he’s asleep in a fraction of a second. His full lips are open and he looks vulnerable… for the first time. Chanyeol coos and he can’t help it but take a picture, lifting his phone so both of them appear on it.

 _I’m taking a guest with me!!! On my way!!!_ **-chanyeollie**

He reads the book all the way home, eating a few snacks. One biscuit falls from his mouth straight into Kyungsoo’s open mouth and Kyungsoo wakes up, startled.

“What…?”

“Hey,” Chanyeol laughs at Kyungsoo’s confused face. “Sorry. Dropped a biscuit.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo moves a little, closing his eyes. “Please call me when we get there…”

“Ah, you’re too comfortable, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says. He didn’t get the snarky tone. Chanyeol laughs hard.

 

 

The bus is way louder and Kyungsoo can’t sleep there – the short space wouldn’t allow him, anyway. Kyungsoo eats while they wait for their seats. Chanyeol is positively surprised that Kyungsoo hasn’t complained even once. Somehow, Chanyeol thought he wouldn’t appreciate a trip without his common privileges, like first-class flight or comfortable seats, but Kyungsoo is peacefully eating a street hot dog after four hours in a train.

“Just a little more, now,” Chanyeol looks at the sight from his window. “Ah, this is always nostalgic. I remember the first time I went back home…”

Kyungsoo just stares, his cheeks full while he munches.

“You look like a squirrel,” Chanyeol says.

“You look like a giraffe,” Kyungsoo says between munches.

“My sister calls me that,” Chanyeol smiles, checking his phone. “I hope she’s okay… I can’t get a good signal here…”

“Use mine,” Kyungsoo points to his pocket. “I pay good money to be reachable anywhere.”

“Ah… Thank you,” he mumbles and he takes the phone off Kyungsoo’s pocket carefully. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to care.

Chanyeol talks to his mom and finds out that his sister is almost giving birth to the twins. He gets excited and every second inside of that bus is an eternity. Kyungsoo holds his legs twice, trying to make him stop swinging them. Chanyeol plays Candy Crush until he calms down.

When they arrive, Kyungsoo tries to hail a cab, but Chanyeol is intercepted first.

“… I guess the cabs are—” an arm pulls him. “Hey!”

“Hello, don’t you talk to your old friends anymore?” Jongdae smiles brightly. Chanyeol takes exactly two seconds to recognize him, with his blonde hair and modern look, but as soon as he does, he grabs Jongdae and engulfs him in a tight hug.

Jongdae’s laugh, melodious and almost dreamy, echoes in the place. Kyungsoo stops to watch them. He’s confused.

“Ah, you were waiting for me?” Chanyeol asks, setting Jongdae free. 

“Yup,” Jongdae smiles, nodding. The nerd is using his old messenger bag. “Your family is at the hospital, so no one could pick you. I offered to rescue you.”

“Ah, thank you! I was worried about how I would get there in time,” Chanyeol sighs. “I hope I haven’t created any trouble for you…”

“Not at all,” Jongdae shrugs, peaceful as ever. “I knew you brought your boyfriend, so I had to come and see with my own two eyes if he was a real person…”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo blinks. Chanyeol scratches his head.

“How did you know…?”

“Your mother sent the picture of you two in the train to the whole town. Literally,” Jongdae nodded to Kyungsoo. “She sent to the city email. Everybody knows it now.”

“The whole city has an email…” Kyungsoo mumbles. “Wait, which picture?”

“I… took a picture of us in the train…” Chanyeol says apologetically. “I’m sorry! I thought she would keep it private!”

“I can’t…” Kyungsoo gapes. “Oh my… The entire city has seen it?”

“Probably. We got five thousand people in that mail list and I don’t want to show off, but I did some get-online classes to the elders and Mrs. Kim-Bright, the one with eleven cats, now has twenty thousand followers on Instagram,” Jongdae smiles proudly. “Ah, by the way, we weren’t introduced formally… or in any other way… My name is Kim Jongdae and I’m the owner and redactor and writer and photographer of the only newspaper in the town.”

“You don’t deliver it anymore?” Chanyeol asks.

“Nah,” Jongdae shrugs. “I’m paying some retired people to do so.”

Kyungsoo takes a while to react.

“I’m… Doh Kyungsoo… Executive Director of Suho Entertainment,” he says, bowing. “Temporarily vice-president. Nice to meet you.”

“Ah, you’re so cute,” Jongdae smiles. “Can’t believe Chanyeol got himself a cutie like you with those ugly jumpers.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol pouts. “Where is your boyfriend…”?

“Jonginnie is working,” Jongdae moves his car keys and walks. Chanyeol follows him, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand. “He said you should visit him at the café, he will give you free donuts in honor of you becoming an Uncle and a whole milkshake because you have a boyfriend.”

“Ah, that’s super nice,” Chanyeol laughs and intertwines their fingers together. Kyungsoo is struggling a bit with his suitcase on the uneven ground, but he can follow Chanyeol just nice by the hold. “We should go out on a couple date while we’re here.”

“How long are you staying?” Jongdae asks.

“It depends on my sister and my mom,” Chanyeol says casually, happy that Kyungsoo hasn’t screamed yet. “My dad is super relaxed about that, because he visits me all the time.”

“I guess if you stay until Friday we can drink a beer at our new apartment,” Jongdae says shyly. “We moved in together…”

“Fuck! That’s so nice,” Chanyeol almost screams. “So, your family is okay, now? His sisters don’t want to beat you dead anymore?”

“I guess they got used to the idea, at this point,” Jongdae sighs. “I also threatened them to leave if they didn’t accept it though. I got them scared.”

“You leaving would be a loss to the entire city, Dae,” Chanyeol says sweetly. He means it.

“I guess,” he smiles. “Let’s go see your sister before these twins come out of her womb!”

“Yeah… oh, god, I don’t think I want to see it,” Chanyeol makes a face.

“It’s not a choice,” Kyungsoo spits. “You dragged me all the way here for this!”

“Okay…” Chanyeol mumbles; he’s actually okay with it. He wants to go home when everybody is there, to have a full dinner with his family (maybe not his sister). It’s nice to see how Kyungsoo watches the little town, full of trees, parks and big houses. He sees a cow and laughs like a kid. Chanyeol smiles too.

“Hey, stop this disgusting heart-eyes thing,” Jongdae elbows Chanyeol, stopping the car. He doesn’t sound mad, but fondly. “Leave your bags there, fine? I guess only Chanyeol will be allowed to come in, but let’s try.”

“Is it safe to leave my suitcase unattended?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly. “All my things are there…”

“The only thief in the city is arrested,” Jongdae says, looking back. “We hardly have any crime here, except for fights after games.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo considers. “Okay.”

 

 

The hospital is exactly the same as Chanyeol used to visit as a kid. He was born there, so was his sister and their cousins. The nurse is new, so she asks for his ID. Jongdae and Kyungsoo sit on the couch near the door and talk; Chanyeol watches them, suspicious.

“You can go in peace,” Jongdae says, throwing an arm around Kyungsoo. “I’ll take care of him.”

“Keep your hands away from him,” Chanyeol points a finger. “Don’t let him trick you, Kyungsoo. He may seem harmless, but he’s evil.”

“Is he always so jealous like that?” Jongdae asks. Kyungsoo shrugs, not caring at all. Chanyeol is actually happy that Jongdae was the first to greet Kyungsoo. He’s the easiest to deal with. The hospital is almost empty, besides the nurse and the old people that may reside there. He opens the door that he was instructed to go and he wants to run away.

“Oh my god,” he screams, covering his eyes. “So much blood!”

“Who’s there?” His sister screams. She’s under many white blankets, but her legs are open and raised. “Is it Chanyeol?”

“Yes,” he says and then she makes a face like she really wants to poop, but now is a whole tiny human wanting to come out.

“Hello,” His mother says. She can’t greet him because she’s holding his sister’s hand. “Ah, you look so pale, Chanyeol… How was your travel?”

“Nice,” he says and then his sister curses really loud. “I think I want to go…”

“Where’s your boyfriend?” His mother asks.

“He’s…” Chanyeol looks to the ground, but he still can hear the screams. “He’s outside, can I go there?”

“Of course—” His mother starts but a nurse enters the room, running. “Oh, the second is coming?”

Chanyeol runs away. He stays with his dad outside, catching up with the city news. He sees two or three familiar faces and then, after waiting almost an hour, he walks out to check on Kyungsoo.

He only finds a weird lady sitting on the couch. He looks around and then, he checks his phone, instead.

 _Took your bf for a ride in town!!! Come find us at nini’s café!!!_ **-jongdae**

“Well,” Chanyeol put his hands on his waist. “At least I have a good reason to escape from this place.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Jongin’s family café is so different than it used to be that Chanyeol almost gets lost in the way. And he’s walking.

The entry has a bear drinking a coffee and it’s glass-and-metal, full of rectangular white tables and soft, pink chairs in a 50’s style. Chanyeol walks in, even if it’s too late to be open. When they were teenagers and Jongin’s older sisters ran the place, they closed it religiously at eight o’clock. The time went by and they are now housewives, but he expected Jongin to follow the tradition. It’s ten o’clock and Chanyeol can still smell coffee.

“Hello,” he announces himself. It’s dark, but there are few lights in the corner, where he can see them sitting at the table. “Ah, here you are.”

“Chanyeollie,” Jongin almost sings, running to him. He’s as touchy as he used to be. He feels a lot bigger and stronger inside of Chanyeol’s hug. “Missed you!”

“Missed you too,” Chanyeol says, smiling. “How are you doing? Ah, you look even prettier…”

“Thank you,” he smiles brightly and easily, as always. His apron is pink and has the same bear drinking coffee as the door. “I’m fine. How’s your sister doing now?”

“Well, we have one baby,” Chanyeol feels proud. “He’s very fat. The other must be even fatter because he doesn’t want to go out yet.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says. He’s drinking coffee, sitting prettily on a chair, not shy at all. “I’m sorry. Sometimes things like this happen…”

“Ma spend two days trying to make me come out,” Jongdae sips of his big mug. “I was chilling. No hurries.”

“I guess I need a coffee,” Chanyeol looked around. “How about my free donuts?”

“Your boyfriend ate them,” Jongin explains. “I guess I have a croissant.”

“That’s good,” Chanyeol inspects Kyungsoo’s empty plate. He must be truly comfortable to accept food. Chanyeol sits next to him. Jongdae is eating a huge slice of cake. “So that’s how you’re gaining weight…”

“You say like it’s a bad thing,” Jongdae laughs. “We used to be skin and bones… now I got some meat. And so do you, huh? You look like wider… or something.”

“You mean broader,” Chanyeol says. “Yes, I’m working out a lot lately, but I’m not satisfied yet!”

“Do you want what?” Jongdae laughs. “To become the Hulk or something? Does Kyungsoo think that is a good idea?”

Chanyeol blinks. Kyungsoo never, not even for a second, said a word about his physical appearance all the while they have been working. It was nice for Chanyeol because Kyungsoo never required him to dress “better”; Chanyeol could repeat his jumpers and old jeans all day long and even use sweatpants on bad days. The thing was… even if Kyungsoo and Chanyeol spent most time of the day (and the week…) together, they were working. There was no space for personal matters. Chanyeol only found out Kyungsoo’s birthday because Baekhyun sent an explosive cake to him.

“I think he looks fine,” Kyungsoo says, unbothered, sipping his coffee. “He can turn into the hulk if he wants to.”

“You got a supportive boyfriend,” Jongdae whines. “Jongin mocks me everyday…”

“Without mockery, you would sleep all day,” Jongin screams back from the kitchen.

“Ah, yeah,” Jongdae whines even louder. “It isn’t me who sleeps fourteen hours a day!”

“And I train every day,” Jongin screams. “That’s why I need to sleep so much!”

“Please stop,” Kyungsoo says, touching his ear and closing one eye.

Chanyeol laughs hard.

“You are the same…”

“Kyungsoo is telling me that he has a twitter now, Chanyeol,” Jongdae says like he and Kyungsoo have been friends the whole life. “So now you don’t have a reason to hide him, right?”

“I wasn’t hiding him,” Chanyeol says defensively. “We work together, it’s not like we can tell everyone that we’re dating…”

“Do you know we have a full movie theater here now…?” Jongin says, bringing the croissant. “We should watch a movie sometime!”

“I invited them to our house first,” Jongdae retorts.

“Chanyeol will break something…” Jongin pouts.

“Well, you already break a lot of stuff,” Jongdae says.

“Please don’t start to scream again,” Kyungsoo pleads. “Chanyeol, when can we sleep?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol asked with his mouth full of food. “Why?”

“Because I want to sleep,” Kyungsoo says simply.

“I guess we can go home,” Chanyeol shrugs and accidentally splashes jam all over his shirt. It’s a mess and Jongdae laughs at his face. Kyungsoo sighs, but takes a napkin out of the box on the table and tries to wipe it carefully. “Sorry.”

“Don’t move,” Kyungsoo orders. “There’s jam even on my glasses. Every time you eat creamy things you mess it up…”

“Cute,” Jongin says.

 

 

They stay one hour more talking before Chanyeol’s mother calls them home. Jongdae drives them and exchanges numbers with Kyungsoo, which, at this point of the night, Chanyeol isn’t even paying attention anymore. He even forgets to formally introduce Kyungsoo to his family and walks to his old room, leaving his boss/boyfriend in the living room. After a good bath, he realizes that Kyungsoo has no idea how to walk around his house, so Chanyeol barely puts on clothes and runs down the stairs to check on him.

Kyungsoo is in the kitchen with his parents. They’re sitting on the table and, to Chanyeol’s horror, his mother is showing him old pictures.

“… he used to drool a lot,” his mother says. “But look at him! He was so cute…!”

“His ears are cute,” Kyungsoo laughs. “They were always funny like that…”

“Hey,” Chanyeol screams, pointing. “What the he—”

“No swearing,” his dad complains, drinking coffee. Chanyeol mouths ‘sorry’.

“I was showing Kyungsoo your pictures,” his mother smiles. “I mean, Yoora too. Her babies look so much like you two when you were small!”

“I didn’t get to see them…” Chanyeol scratches his head. Kyungsoo takes his phone out of the pocket.

“You mother emailed me,” Kyungsoo points, showing him the screen. “Look at them.”

“Owwwnnn,” Chanyeol coos. “They look like knees with eyes!”

“Hey,” his dad complains again. “Babies are ugly, but they are our babies, so you better behave.”

“Listen, they are a bloody mess, when they get bigger and cuter, I’ll be the best uncle ever,” Chanyeol promises. “I like kids!”

“He does,” Chanyeol’s mother smile. “He used to play in kid’s parties when he was a teenager. They loved his red guitar. Do you like kids, Kyungsoo?”

“As a concept,” he says and they all laugh, except Chanyeol, who is too confused to do anything.

“Don’t worry,” she says. “I used to hate kids and I raised two little monsters. You’ll get there.”

“Mom, calm down,” Chanyeol said, sitting next to Kyungsoo, trying to be a human shield against her obvious attack. “We are too young…”

“You’re thirty, Chanyeol,” his dad laughs.

“And…?” Chanyeol frowns. “We aren’t talking about kids yet…”

“Kyungsoo was telling us how you two never traveled together before,” he mother says casually. Chanyeol narrows his eyes, suspiciously.

“In my defense,” Kyungsoo says, “I haven’t traveled in the last three years.”

“Poor baby,” she coos. “He needs to take a rest. Don’t you think so, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol is too busy picking the churros on the tables and he answers absently,

“Yeah,” he munches. “I tell him that every day.”

“Well, why don’t you just… enjoy being here for a longer time…” his mother suggests. “I mean, I just got to know Kyungsoo and I want him to stay for a longer time…”

“Mom… I would love to stay for a bit more but… we have work to do,” Chanyeol tries his best “so-sad-but” face. He passes an arm around Kyungsoo and shakes him. “Tell them about it, babe.”

“Actually, we can stay the whole week,” Kyungsoo says, smiling lightly. “I trust Seulgi to be in my place as a vice. She knows Juhyun’s work better than me, after all. And I did this week’s job at the weekend.”

Chanyeol widens his eyes and his mother claps.

“Absolutely marvelous,” she beams. “I’ll make sure everything is ready for you, dear.”

“We could go fishing if you want to,” his father says. Chanyeol is panicking already. He grabs Kyungsoo and stands up,

“We need to talk in private for a second,” he warns, before dragging Kyungsoo out of the room. In the instant that they get out of the kitchen, Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo (gently, but determined) against the wall. “What the fuck?”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, pushing him slightly. His thick sweater (now… maybe it’s Chanyeol’s… did he change?) is smelling like churros and naphthalene. “I thought you would like to spend time with your family…?”

“ _I thought you would like to spend time with your family_ ,” Chanyeol mocks him, imitating his apathetic face. “You don’t even give me a good night of sleep and suddenly you give me a full free week? Like, do you realize that you can’t work either?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says in a beat.

“What’s wrong with you?” Chanyeol asks. “I’m legit scared now! You just need a minute with the oldies and now you know that you met your people?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep sigh and grabs Chanyeol by the shirt, pulling him up. A tiny man dressed as an old woman in his house shouldn’t freak Chanyeol out, but surprise! It did.

“I don’t want to go back to work and face the humiliation of being Baekhyun’s subordinate,” he says and Chanyeol’s old evil-looking-like boss is back. “I prefer to be in a family environment, which I’m pretty sure I’m allergic to, then coming back and have to deal with his disgusting grinning face.”

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, but this is my family,” Chanyeol cries. “This will be a torture to me! My dad wants to fish, do you know how boring it is? I can’t physically be quiet for more than three minutes, can you imagine for three hours? I mean, we have to wake up at four in the—”

“Then I’ll fish for you,” Kyungsoo says. “You and I are a team, Chanyeol. Just trust me, okay?”

Chanyeol wants to cry.

“Are you two okay?” Chanyeol’s mother asks from the kitchen.

“Yes, mom,” Chanyeol sighs. “I’m just helping Kyungsoo to get comfortable!”

She walks out to check on them, drying her hands in a kitchen cloth.

“Do you prefer to stay in the guest room or will you be comfortable in Chanyeol’s old room?”

“His old room is fine,” Kyungsoo says. “He was actually going to take me there.”

“Yup,” Chanyeol smiles. “Wait… Is it okay if we sleep in the same room?”

“You’re not sixteen anymore, Chanyeol,” his mother rolls her eyes back, turning back and leaves.

“I can’t believe you just asked that,” Kyungsoo says, pushing him away.

“Well, when I was in high school, Seungwan had to sleep on the guest room,” Chanyeol pouts and looks for their bags. “I was just checking.”

“Who’s Seungwan?” Kyungsoo asks.

“My ex-girlfriend? It was a long time ago. I guess the correct term is… my girlfriend when I was young,” he laughs, picking Kyungsoo’s suitcase. It’s heavy, compared to Chanyeol’s simple bag. “She moved to Canada. It was kind of funny because I was going to propose to her and then she decided to move out.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “I’m so sorry about that…”

Chanyeol turns to inspect Kyungsoo’s face. He isn’t looking like he was mocking.

“It’s not tragic,” Chanyeol laughs. “I got sad for a month if much. Of course, no one was letting two teenagers get married.”

“But you were going to propose?” Kyungsoo is a bit annoyed with something.

“Because we had sex and I thought that meant to get married and have babies,” Chanyeol whispers. “I mean, don’t tell my mom. It’s like everybody here got together? Dating High School’s sweethearts.”

“Ah, come on,” Kyungsoo complains. He takes his suitcase away from Chanyeol’s hand and walks. Chanyeol follows him.

“I’m serious, even the gay people like the two Jongs,” Chanyeol says. “They may not have dated in High School, but they meet the person there.”

“This is absurd to me,” Kyungsoo points. Chanyeol takes the suitcase again because they have to climb the stairs. Kyungsoo makes a noise, but that’s all.

“Listen, this is my old room, so ignore the girl band posters hanging on my wall,” Chanyeol says. “I used to be a big fan. I haven’t slept at home in a while too, I don’t mess with my old thing. Also… the ted bears… they’re mine.”

Kyungsoo laughs.

“Ted bears,” he shakes his head. “I’ll sleep on your sister’s side, so maybe I’ll look at some hot guys… instead?”

“My sister and I never shared a room,” Chanyeol frowns. “She has her own room, where she and her husband sleep now. Houses are pretty expensive now. They’ll wait more before buying theirs.”

Kyungsoo blinks and looks down to the stairs as if he’s considering going back home.

“I’ll sleep on the floor…?”

“Nope, I have a big bed,” Chanyeol says, opening the door. “No one was sure of how much I could grow when I was a teenager, so they bought me a big, really big bed.”

Kyungsoo walks in and looks around, a bit disgusted.

“It could have been a lot worse,” he concludes. “Do you have your own bathroom?”

“Well, girls teenage hormones do not produce as much dirty as boys,” Chanyeol blinks. “She didn’t need a bathroom of her own.”

“I can’t believe you just made me think about you and your sister masturbating,” Kyungsoo says dryly. “I won’t have the strength to look at her face.”

“She’s the coolest girl in the world,” Chanyeol says and he drops the suitcase carelessly. “Get yourself comfortable. This is your house now.”

Kyungsoo unpacks neatly and he uses just a small section of Chanyeol’s old closet. Chanyeol just picks old sandals and takes his clothes, laying in bed in his gray underwear and answering the messages on his phone. Sehun is very confused about the whole story, but Chanyeol ignores his weird memes. He checks his social media and he’s too sleepy when he turns and faces Kyungsoo, frozen like a statue next to the bed.

“What?” Chanyeol sits up. “Is it a spider?”

Kyungsoo is looking at him, but he’s not blinking or reacting, so Chanyeol gets really worried.

“Kyungsoo!”

“Ah,” he clutches his chest. “Sorry. I was zooming out.”

“Fine, wanna use the bathroom? I’ll grab the soap and the towels from my mom.”

“I brought my own,” Kyungsoo says, now looking to the ground. “Don’t worry.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Chanyeol snaps. “I need to take a bath too!”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer, he just disappeared in the tiny bathroom. Chanyeol sighs and turns in bed, falling asleep early. He wakes up with soft but insistent pokes on him.

“Uhnnn?” He lifts his head. Kyungsoo, wet hair and a long shirt, is poking him.

“You’re stinking,” Kyungsoo says. “And I need a space in bed.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol nods, using all of his left energy to drag himself out of the bed. “Fine.”

He uses Kyungsoo’s things and takes a good bath. The first day at home is always good; he’s filled with memories, a nostalgic feeling. He puts new underwear and goes to bed. Kyungsoo is sleeping in the corner, covered with a blanket to his neck.

“Cute,” Chanyeol says and he gets in the bed carefully after turning off the lights.

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Chanyeol wakes up slowly, smelling the waffles. He stretches in bed slowly and enjoys the feeling of a full night sleep in his old bed, he moves a little bit, eyes closed and then touches something warm and soft under the blanket. He frowns, eyes closed and then mumbles.

“Whnnnat?”

“It’s my thigh,” a familiar voice says.

A rush of memories hits him and he sits up immediately, widening his eyes.

“Kyungsoo?!”

Kyungsoo is calmly typing on his laptop, sitting in the bed and he looks up to Chanyeol over his glasses. He’s not using any shorts, just his underwear, like Chanyeol.

“Yes?”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol lets out a breath, falling back to the bed. “You scared me to death. What are you doing? Breakfast is being served.”

“Writing emails,” he said, typing. “And waiting for you to wake up.”

“Are you working…?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t you say that you wouldn’t…?”

“I said I didn’t need it,” Kyungsoo says, bored.

“Well, I don’t care,” Chanyeol sits up again and takes the laptop of his hands, lifting it. “You’re making me stay so you won’t work either.”

Kyungsoo stares at him for long seconds. His hair is messed up and it looks cute and soft. He’s not scary like that.

“Fine.”

“Don’t make this face,” Chanyeol smiles, giving the laptop back. “My mom’s food is the best in the entire world!”

Kyungsoo still has the same face while he’s dressing up and going to the kitchen. He holds Chanyeol’s arm.

“I didn’t know you had tattoos,” he mumbles.

“Maybe if you used the AC like a normal person, then I wouldn’t freeze in your office and I would use some nice, summer shirts,” Chanyeol says. “You could see my muscles. I would flex them all the time.”

“That wouldn’t be bad,” Kyungsoo says absently and Chanyeol does not have time to ask anything, because his dad finds them.

“Oh, I was going to check on your sister,” he says. “I hope she can leave the hospital today. Your mother is cooking your favorite…”

“Ah, I can smell it,” Chanyeol points proudly to his nose. “I don’t think she’ll be home that early, dad. She spent a lot of time having a baby.”

“I guess if she doesn’t present any problems, she may be released tomorrow,” Kyungsoo says gently. “But Chanyeol is right, it’s a bit too soon.”

“Ah, I’m too anxious,” Chanyeol’s dad smiled. “But I’ll go see her anyway. Enjoy your breakfast.”

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo.

“So, all I gotta do is to bring you to my parents, so you can admit I’m right?”

“You’re right sometimes,” Kyungsoo frowns. “Don’t I say that?”

“Rarely,” Chanyeol teases him. “Normally you make me feel very dumb.”

“You’re not,” Kyungsoo says simply. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be working with me.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Chanyeol says, passing an arm around him. “You should say that often.”

They enter the kitchen like that and Chanyeol enjoys how Kyungsoo’s face lightens when he sees the full table. There’s pie, juice, bread, waffles, pancakes… Chanyeol rubs his own belly.

“Ah, I missed home,” he mumbles. “Good morning, mom.”

She’s too busy making hot cocoa to turn but she accepts his kiss. Kyungsoo sits down because he’s smart. He waits with his hands under the table.

“Good morning,” he says shyly.

“Good morning, dear,” she laughs. “Did you have a good night?”

“Yes, I slept nicely,” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol sits next to him, not being so polite and grabs a whole pancake and puts it in his mouth.

“Ihiu shan eati,” Chanyeol picks a plate and gives to Kyungsoo.

They have a nice meal. Kyungsoo talks casually with Chanyeol’s mother and Chanyeol suspects that because they have the same hobbies – since Kyungsoo basically lives like a 50-year-old man. During the first day, Chanyeol tries to help his father as much as he can; he visits his sister, brings home the baby things, passes by the neighbors’ house to say hello. He even cleans his old room. Kyungsoo stays at home with his mom. Chanyeol enters home and finds them knitting and talking while watching a variety show. Chanyeol is so tired that he just eats and falls asleep.

He wakes up and he can’t find Kyungsoo anywhere.

“Oh,” his mother laughs. “He went fishing with your dad. They’ll be here soon. We are going to pick your sister today.”

“Ah…” Chanyeol rubbed his head and went back to his room. Since he had nothing to do, he picked his guitar and played some songs. He was having fun when he realized that he had lost few calls from Sehun, but he didn’t want to talk to anyone from the work, even if it was a close friend. No one would call him for an emergency when they could call Kyungsoo, so Sehun probably wanted to gossip. Chanyeol was away from work for the first time in a year, so he was glad to not hear a word about it.

Kyungsoo and his father appeared home after a few hours and both were tanned and carrying fishes. His father was amazed by Kyungsoo’s fishing skills.

“He put his hand under the water and waited until the fish ate from his hands,” he said proudly. Kyungsoo was smiling shyly. “He didn’t move a millimeter until he caught the fish!”

“Yeah, he does that in formal meetings too,” Chanyeol laughs. “You should have woken me up, Kyungsoo.”

“You looked tired,” Kyungsoo says. He’s using some of Chanyeol’s old clothes – probably because he didn’t have the right clothes to go fishing. “And you’ll have to help your sister today…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Chanyeol says. “I can handle that and still have the energy to go out later.”

“Ah, Jongdae said that he wants to go out tomorrow,” Kyungsoo picks his phone from the pocket of the jeans he was using. Chanyeol bought those jeans when he was thirteen and Kyungsoo even has to roll the edges up. “He sent me a message saying that we can watch a movie in his house at night…”

Chanyeol blinks.

“He sent _you_ a message?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says simply. “Can I confirm tomorrow night?”

“You should go,” his dad says. “They don’t have many friends here since they moved together. Some people here still have an old mindset… They’re such good boys… Jongdae always comes by to talk to your sister.”

“You won’t need me?” Chanyeol wants to be sure.

“No,” he says. “I’ll go out to buy things. Since you and Kyungsoo will stay longer, I was thinking about having a burger party on the weekend to celebrate the twins.”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol curses and then covers his mouth. “Sorry! I was super excited! I love burger parties!”

“We had burger parties on Chanyeol’s birthday. Every year,” his father laughs. “He ate at least half of them by himself.”

“It was fucking awesome,” Chanyeol says and he covers his mouth again.

“I don’t know why you swear so much, Kyungsoo has never sworn since he arrived.”

“I don’t usually swear,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s not a good habit.”

“He doesn’t know what bad words mean,” Chanyeol complains. “He has to ask me.”

“Such a good boy,” his dad says fondly and Chanyeol pouts.

“I’m a good boy too,” he complains.

“Stop being jealous,” Kyungsoo says. “That doesn’t make it any good for you. Just stop swearing.”

Kyungsoo reaches and pulls Chanyeol’s nose gently. Chanyeol is okay with it, he thinks.

 

 

 

 

.

Bringing the twins home gives Chanyeol a bigger sense of being an uncle. He holds them while she’s sleeping and they are… cute. They cry a lot and his mother helps to take care of them, but even Chanyeol’s brother-in-law looks exhausted. Chanyeol offers to do anything and Kyungsoo cooks lunch since everyone is too busy. His culinary skills are praised, but Chanyeol himself could praise him for hours. After a long day, Chanyeol isn’t even in a mood to stop Kyungsoo from working, so he just lies in bed next to him. Kyungsoo is typing incessantly and Chanyeol finds the sound of it quite relaxing – which means that he probably spends too many time working.

There are knocks on the door. Chanyeol cover his pantless legs and screams,

 “Come in!”

Jongdae opens the door. Chanyeol unconsciously covers Kyungsoo’s legs, even if he’s using shorts.

“Hello,” Jongdae smiles. “Are you ready for a night of board games and snacks?”

Chanyeol sighs,

“Well, maybe Risk or Monopoly.”

“I never played them,” Kyungsoo says. His glasses are sliding down his nose. “I don’t play board games…”

“We can teach you,” Jongdae says.

“I thought you guys were cooking dinner for us,” Chanyeol pouts. “Why are we getting snacks now?”

“Jongin burned the food,” Jongdae shrugs. “Good news it’s that he didn’t burn anything else this time.”

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns.

“He set the kitchen on fire once,” Jongdae mumbles. “So, let’s go?”

They change to comfortable clothes and walk to Jongdae’s house. Chanyeol almost forgot how it was like to walk to places and not having to drive or to rely on public transportation. The wind is cool and he feels good to breathe clean air. He only notices that he and Kyungsoo are holding hands when they reach Jongdae’s house. Kyungsoo doesn’t complain, so Chanyeol doesn’t say anything.

“Hello,” Jongin says cutely. He’s using a pink apron and holding a tiny dog.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo smiles, letting the dog smell him.

“This little one doesn’t want to sleep,” Jongin says. “The others are quiet in the room…”

“Can I hold it?” Chanyeol asks. “I held babies all day long, so I guess I won’t let it fall.”

He’s already happy when the dog easily accepts to be held and licks Chanyeol’s chin.

“Let him stay,” Jongdae says. “He can’t make a mess anyway.”

Kyungsoo sits and talks to Jongin casually. Chanyeol enjoys how friendly Kyungsoo can be in the right environment. They decide to play Monopoly first and Chanyeol explains the rules to Kyungsoo and he plays just fine.  Jongdae opens a wine bottle, then another.

“I can’t believe I’m going to prison again,” Chanyeol whines. Jongdae laughs at his face and they start a slapping fight. Kyungsoo laughs, holding his glass of wine and they are all distracted to see the tiny dog walk over the board and mess up everything.

“No, baby, no,” Jongin holds him. “You can’t play…”

“Fine,” Chanyeol says. “So let’s end this game because it sucks anyway…”

“You’re such a sore loser,” Jongdae pokes him. “Can’t you just have fun?”

“Winning is fun,” Chanyeol mumbles. “Anyway, Kyungsoo was probably gonna finish the game in the first place, so…”

“He’s very good at it,” Jongin compliments. “I’m not great at investments.”

Chanyeol leans in the couch and takes a look at Kyungsoo’s glass. Kyungsoo looks up to him and offers it. Chanyeol happily accepts it.

“Do you want more wine?” Jongdae says.

“We have to walk home…” Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. “Wine makes me sleepy…”

“You can sleep here if you want to,” Jongin points. “This is a sofa bed.”

“I guess I’ll accept it,” Chanyeol says. “The babies will cry the entire night and there’s nothing we can do anymore…”

Kyungsoo seems to be little tense, so Chanyeol pulls him close.

“Are you okay with it…?”

“I don’t want to bother anyone,” he says.

“Do you want more wine?” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “Because you look like you’re enjoying it.”

“I do,” he says shyly. Chanyeol smiles because Kyungsoo looks like someone else is cute like that.

“We’ll leave by the morning then,” Chanyeol announces. “So, we can play Risk, now!”

Three bottles of wine later and two fights between Chanyeol and Jongdae (or Chanyeol being frustrated and Jongdae teasing him) and the night is over. Jongin offers to take a bath or to wash their teeth but they refuse, only accepting a blanket and some pillows. Chanyeol opens the sofa bed and they accommodate themselves. Jongdae checks on them and leaves for his room. When the lights go off, Chanyeol moves so he can face Kyungsoo, sleeping between him and the backrest. They’re sharing the blanket, but Kyungsoo pulled him to his neck.

“Hey,” Chanyeol supports himself on the elbow, resting his face on his palm.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo asks.

“You didn’t brush your teeth,” Chanyeol mocks. “Look at you, rebelling at this age.”

Kyungsoo snorts.

“True, it’s been a long time since I did that… but it’s been a while since I had fun with friends, too.”

“Since when…?”

“College, probably,” Kyungsoo laughs. “I used to party a lot. I’m not even that drunk. I have a strong tolerance for alcohol.”

Chanyeol laughs too.

“I can’t believe it,” he shakes his head. “I can’t picture it at all. I mean, with the boss and everything?”

“Junmyeon? Ah, he was a heartbreaker back then. He went to parties to wreck people… he was always late because he took three hours to get himself ready every time…”

Chanyeol falls back in the bed, clapping and laughing and Kyungsoo slaps him quiet.

“Be quiet,” he says. “Don’t wake them up…”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol is dizzy. “I get loud when I drink…”

“You’re loud. All. The. Time.”

“Maybe,” Chanyeol says, moving so he faces Kyungsoo again. “You were telling me how you were reckless…”

“I wasn’t,” Kyungsoo smiles. “I just liked to sing and dance… and you could only do that anonymously in huge parties…”

“I can’t believe it. When I was younger, I wanted so badly to go to those parties,” Chanyeol says, looking up. “I felt like I was caged here, in this ridiculous small place. Nothing fun to do… And you were there…”

“What did you do to have fun?”

“Play the guitar… spending time with friends… dating,” Chanyeol lists. “But you couldn’t do anything without parents finding out.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo whispers and then looks away. Chanyeol doesn’t know what he did wrong.

“Humm,” he tries to get Kyungsoo’s attention back. “So, tell me about Junmyeon’s bad fame… no, better, why don’t… listen, you gotta tell me why you and Baekhyun have this weird relationship. He’s super okay with other people and he’s like… super annoying with you.”

Kyungsoo sighs.

“I don’t hate him. He’s very intelligent, capable and creative. He’s just… I don’t know. He should have been a celebrity. He’s a natural showman… It’s exhausting for me to be around him, sometimes.”

“I can see that… but you guys are friends, right?”

Kyungsoo takes a while to answer.

“Not like we used to be, but yeah…”

“Are you going to tell me or not? I mean, I saw your underwear later so I guess—”

“We used to date,” Kyungsoo says quickly. “Almost a decade ago, so…”

Chanyeol’s brain has trouble processing this information and he needs a whole minute to react.

“You and Baekhyun…?” He says a bit too loud and Kyungsoo slaps him. “Sorry, you…? Oh, my God!”

“It was… a long time ago…”

“Oh, God, everything makes sense right now,” Chanyeol sighs. “You’re exes, of fucking course!”

“That’s not… It’s not that we haven’t moved on…”

“Really?” Chanyeol asks, a bit aggressively. “So tell me why did you two break up?”

“What?” Kyungsoo is a bit offended. “That’s nothing that you should know…”

“Listen, at this point, I think I should? We’re only here now because you and he can’t be nice to each other.”

“I know, but—”

“You deadass lied to your boss and friend to be here and to my parents, also.”

Chanyeol succeeds in making Kyungsoo feel guilty.

“It wasn’t because of a fight. We just wanted different things,” Kyungsoo says. “I was scared of coming out. I thought that could affect my career… and Baekhyun wanted to get married, to be open about it. He hated to be afraid of doing things. Being in the closet was killing him, so he broke up with me.”

Chanyeol stays quiet. His parents supported every small thing he was, even if they complained once in a while. If Chanyeol wanted a guitar, they bought one for him. If Chanyeol wanted to kiss boys, then they were okay with it. He never had to come out to anyone. The entire town just gradually noticed it.

“He actually gave me an ultimatum,” Kyungsoo gulps. “And I said that I wasn’t going to be open to people about our relationship, so…”

“I’m sorry for that,” Chanyeol says. “I mean…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Kyungsoo says. “We parted ways gently, even if we fight a lot now. I never expected him to stay with me for a long time, anyway.”

“What?” Chanyeol asks.

“What… what?” Kyungsoo asks back.

“Why wouldn’t he stay with you?” Chanyeol frowns.

“Baekhyun is a brilliant person… I’m not that interesting…” Kyungsoo says like it’s obvious. “Of course, eventually he would get bored with me.”

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo and he doesn’t even know how to start.

“… What the fuck.”

“Please, stop swearing.”

“Why do think that way? You’re not interesting? Like, are you serious?”

“I’m not dumb,” Kyungsoo says impatiently. “I know people don’t like me much. I don’t think anyone would stay around for a long time if they dated me.”

“Oh my god, you’re really serious…” Chanyeol realizes. “You really think that a hot guy, with an amazing job, super smart and skilled in pretty much anything is ‘not that interesting’?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything.

“You know that, right?” Chanyeol continues. “People who don’t like you don’t know you, Kyungsoo. Because you don’t talk to them. If you did, they would like you. My family is like, your number one fan and they only met you a few days ago.”

“You don’t have to say that,” Kyungsoo sighs tiredly. “I know you don’t like me either. I don’t blame you, I know that I’m an exigent boss and I may overwork you with my crazy work routine.”

“What? I do like you! I wouldn’t tolerate your grandpa ass twenty-four hours a day if I didn’t like you!”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo seems to be exhausted by their conversation. “I don’t like this type of condescend—”

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he’s so angry – maybe his emotions are messed up by the alcohol, but he loses his mind and kisses Kyungsoo. It’s easy; their faces are just a few inches apart. Chanyeol just has to press their lips together to make Kyungsoo shut up.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss and gulps, still not very sure about what’s going on.

Kyungsoo touches his own mouth.

“What was that for…” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Stop being self-depreciative,” Chanyeol whispers back. “You’re great and I like you…”

Kyungsoo kisses him. It’s the same movement like he’s testing something. This time Chanyeol holds his face, trying to make it last longer.

“It’s nice,” Chanyeol smiles, their noses touching. “Can we do it again?”

Kyungsoo grabs his shirt and pulls Chanyeol closer. This time, they can kiss harder and Chanyeol sucks Kyungsoo’s lips just to feel how they taste. It’s a lazy kiss, mostly. They are really tired.

“Can we cuddle…” Chanyeol pleads.

“Turn back,” Kyungsoo says.

“How can I be the small spoon?” Chanyeol argues. “My leg only is bigger than you.”

“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo says. “Oh… I said a bad word. It’s your fault.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol grabs him and pulls him against his chest. “Done. Small spoon, small man. Like the genetics wanted.”

Kyungsoo looks like he’s too sleepy to complain about it.

 

.

 

  

The next day is a hard day.

Chanyeol apparently can’t take alcohol as he used to in his twenties, so he and Kyungsoo have to drink a strong coffee to keep standing. Chanyeol needs to pick things in another city for his sister and he drives for hours. Kyungsoo stays with her because they really like each other and Kyungsoo is surprisingly patient with crying babies and don’t react to it in an anxious way like Chanyeol.

Chanyeol drives alone and he can’t stop thinking about what happened the previous night. Kyungsoo acted normally as nothing happened, but Chanyeol remembers pretty well – and even if he didn’t, he woke up cuddling Kyungsoo with arms _and legs_. Of course, Chanyeol can go to a club and kiss someone and think that it was nothing, but he kissed his boss and he was pretty sure that, despite Kyungsoo having the arguably best ass-and-legs that he has ever seen, he wasn’t that attracted to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo the old man soul boss that went to work using the same khaki pants and had trouble with Dropbox and any new song. Kyungsoo, the boss he cursed at least seven times a day. Kyungsoo, the anti-social movie nerd that now was his family’s favorite.

He touches his lips. He can even think that he fucked up, because well… the entire situation is fucked up. Chanyeol can do just like Kyungsoo and pretend that nothing happened, but his mind can’t help but obsess over it.

Chanyeol had to dodge the single moms all over him while he’s buying baby products – and vaginal creams… - and he goes home still thinking about it.

His sister is sleeping and his mother is working on her laptop.

“If you’re looking for Kyungsoo, he went out to pick some fresh ingredients from the neighbor,” she said. “But don’t go after him, because I want to talk to you.”

If a mother says “I want to talk to you”, the first automatic body response is to find a chair, sit down and wait for death to come.

“It was probably my fault, but I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says, gulping.

“What?” She frowns. “I want to talk about Kyungsoo.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol nods. “About what?”

“Kyungsoo told me that you’re not living together yet,” she says. “You two aren’t that young anymore and you work in the same place. So why?”

“I don’t… know… we only met each other formally a year ago,” Chanyeol says, anxious. “It’s too soon.”

“Chanyeol, I think you should ask him to live together. You two can’t marry, obviously, but if this is so serious, then it’s the right thing to do,” she takes off her glasses. “Your sister couldn’t use your grandma rings because her husband bought theirs, but you could give Kyungsoo—”

“Heeey,” Chanyeol stands up. “Calm down! This is going way too fast!”

“Don’t you think he gets lonely on his own? He has a boyfriend but he lives alone,” his mother seems to be over-emotional about it. “Since he told me that his family rejected him, I can’t stop—”

“What?” Chanyeol sits again. “He told you what?”

“That his family stopped talking to him when he came out to them. During Christmas, of all dates,” she explains. “These people… how can they reject their own son? How cold they have to be to do such a thing? I can’t understand. Yet, he’s so brave coming here with you. I think you should do what’s right and—”

Chanyeol stops listening. Suddenly, everything makes sense. The lack of family portraits in Kyungsoo’s office and apartment; how Kyungsoo hated every festivity, especially Christmas; how he would be at home during holidays, watching old movies and working; how he blatantly ignored every family-related thing and acted like Chanyeol himself didn’t have family obligations. All because he had none.

“… Mom,” he interrupts her babbling. “I can’t live with Kyungsoo right now or ask him to be more… then we are right now. But I’ll think about it.”

“I know we pressure you to come home,” she says gently. “But if you two are happy and well back at the city, then we’re fine too. I just want to be sure that you are doing the right thing. I was very proud to see that you brought your boyfriend home here…”

Her eyes were teary.

“… because we raised you to be a great man, who’s not afraid of people’s judgment and here you are.”

Chanyeol starts to cry too because he’s an emotional man and he can’t just listen to his mother saying that she’s proud of him and not cry. Then, it hits him that Kyungsoo would never have such thing and he cries even harder.

The door opens and Kyungsoo enters with some difficulty, carrying a box of tangerines and some sacks.

“Hello,” his smile gradually dies in his face when he sees both of them crying. “Wha—What happened?”

Chanyeol stands up, walks to him and grabs his face with both hands. Then he kisses him, a short kiss and holds the box of tangerines, with no words. Kyungsoo watches him walking away to the kitchen, confused.

Chanyeol puts the box on the sink and Kyungsoo follows him.

“What’s happening?” Kyungsoo asks worried. “Is your sister okay—”

“Why did you never tell me about your family?” Chanyeol deadpans.

Kyungsoo looks at him and, instead of answering the question, he puts the sacks elegantly on the table.

“No one is interested about sad stories,” he says. “And I don’t see why my coworkers would be interested in my personal life.”

“I’m not your coworker,” Chanyeol says, angrily. “I’m your assistant. I know your favorite coffee type, what time you sleep and how many times you watched _La La Land_ this year. Six times.”

Kyungsoo looks confused.

“I don’t want you or anyone to pity me…”

Chanyeol is too impatient to that, so he hugs Kyungsoo a bit aggressively. Kyungsoo doesn’t react.

“Listen, you’re powerful, no one is going to pity you,” he says, his mouth almost in Kyungsoo’s hair. “But this is important. This would help me a lot to see you as you are.”

“Why are you—”

“Tell me the thing or I’ll hold you forever!”

Kyungsoo sighs against Chanyeol’s shirt.

“Let me breathe and I will tell you.”

Chanyeol lets him go, but picks a chair and sits, forcing Kyungsoo to sit on his lap. Kyungsoo resists a bit, but Chanyeol holds him anyway.

“Stop doing that! I’m not a kid.”

“You won’t escape,” Chanyeol says.

“Why are you like that? You’re crying and holding me like a teddy bear!”

“I won’t let you go!”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo says. “I came out to my parents when I was accepted into college. They wanted me to look for a therapist to find what was wrong with me… and when I said no, they said they didn’t want me to come home anymore. That’s all.”

Chanyeol rubs Kyungsoo’s belly.

“I’m sorry for that.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Kyungsoo says, tired. “They didn’t leave me homeless or anything. They paid my college and once in a while, they check on me. They just don’t want me to come home or… you know. Be a part of the family. It would be hard for them to explain this to everyone, so…”

“And do you think this will make me feel better?” Chanyeol complains. “It’s still a fucked up thing to do!”

“It is,” Kyungsoo says. “But I’m over it and I’m fine.”

Chanyeol wants to laugh. “Of course you are.”

“I’m great,” Kyungsoo says and his voice breaks a little. “I wouldn’t get so far if I weren’t pressured to be good on my own so—”

Chanyeol hugs him harder. He feels like he’s holding an abandoned little puppy and he has to protect and take care of it.

“You’re amazing,” Chanyeol says and he’s crying again. “And you know what? My family is already trying to adopt you, so I guess you even got your own place here.”

Kyungsoo wipes Chanyeol’s tears gently.

“You have a nice family,” Kyungsoo whispers. “I like them.”

“And they love you,” Chanyeol says. “My mom wants us to move in together…”

“Sorry about that,” Kyungsoo snorts. “I will tell her it’s too soon.”

“It is, though? I sleep there all the time,” Chanyeol teases. “Maybe we should move in together. I wouldn’t spend that much time trying to park my Vespa…”

Kyungsoo stares at him in silence.

“I have to cook dinner,” he says, standing up. “I promised I would cook my Tangerine sauce to put on the chicken. Your neighbors gave me so many spices…”

“They are super nice too,” Chanyeol feels a bit cold now that Kyungsoo left. “But don’t accept to stay for tea or they’ll keep you for hours.”

“I’ll try to remember that,” Kyungsoo says and he wipes his own face discreetly. “Now, don’t distract me… I have to finish this…”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol sniffs. “Can I stay here, though?”

“Yes, if you keep quiet…” Kyungsoo says, turning back. “You can cut the onions and the potatoes if you want to help me…”

“Give them to me,” Chanyeol says, making continence. “I’ll do what’s needed!”

Cooking is actually fun and not more crying. Kyungsoo’s chicken’s sauce is delicious and Chanyeol eats so much that he has to open his pants. He feels sleepy after washing the dishes, so he pokes Kyungsoo.

“I’m going to sleep,” he yawns. “Let’s go.”

Kyungsoo seems a bit lost.

“I’m not sleepy…” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol’s sister is holding one of the twins next to him.

“I’ll let you work for a while,” Chanyeol says. “I can sleep with the lights on.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nods. They excuse themselves, says goodnight and climb the stairs. Chanyeol just takes off his pants and shirt and falls on bed. He listens to Kyungsoo taking a shower and waits for him to sit on bed. Kyungsoo brings the laptop and he smells like soap and perfume.

“Goodnight,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Goodnight,” Kyungsoo pets his hair until Chanyeol falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

.

 

The next morning Chanyeol and Kyungsoo helps Chanyeol’s sister and play with the babies. They still look like crying knees, but their tiny hands and sounds melt Chanyeol’s heart. Kyungsoo is so patient that Chanyeol thinks that he may have his own kids hidden somewhere. They were expecting a domestic evening also, but Jongin calls him asking for help and Chanyeol drags Kyungsoo to the Café.

It’s crowded, which is a new thing. Mostly, people bought things and left. They enter by the back door, straight to the kitchen.

“Ah, I’m so glad,” Jongin smiles, but he looks tired. “I couldn’t get the work done on my own and my sisters can’t help me.”

“What’s happening?” Chanyeol looks around. “Not even the Mass has so many people.”

“The baseball game will be at our field,” Jongin sighs, rubbing his hands in his bear apron. “I mean, some people will even stay for your Dad’s burgers party. I think they were expecting more places to eat out and when they didn’t find out, they got here.”

“My dad’s burger restaurant only opens at night,” Chanyeol explains to Kyungsoo. “Even if we’re opened these days, they only had the supermarket or the coffee places to go… Not even the trucks are here lately…”

“I see,” Kyungsoo. “It’s not a viable commercial choice to stay.”

A ring announces a new client’s order. Jongin rolls his eyes.

“I have to take it… Can someone stay at the counter for me?”

“I can do it,” Kyungsoo says simply. “Chanyeol has longer legs, let him help you delivering…”

Chanyeol watches, mesmerized, how Kyungsoo applies the button and put on the apron. He takes a while to observe Kyungsoo attending people and taking notes until Jongin pokes him.

“Hey, wake up,” he laughs. “Stop giving him the heart eyes and do your job!”

“Ah,” Chanyeol coughs. “I was just…”

“Yeah, I know,” Jongin winks. “Take the two Frappuccinos to Table six and I’ll pretend I haven’t seen you being disgustingly in love.”

Chanyeol isn’t ‘disgustingly in love’. He’s… positively surprised. Kyungsoo didn’t even blink before accepting to work to help a new friend. He was the Executive Director of one of the biggest company in the entertainment industries and… he’s calmly typing in a counter of a small café in a small city. He does it so easily and Chanyeol gets curious to see how many hidden faces of Kyungsoo he’s about to meet.

Jongdae gets there by the end of the shift and he takes Chanyeol’s place. Jongin gives them free cake slices and milkshakes. They end up chatting after they close the Café.

“So,” Jongdae plays with the straw. “Now we took you guys home, then you should ask us to visit you.”

“We don’t live together,” Kyungsoo says. “… Yet.”

“That’s fine,” Jongdae shrugs. “We can stay at Chanyeol’s.”

“His apartment is a mess,” Kyungsoo side-eyes his assistant. “And it’s pretty small since he keeps the entire world inside. You should come to my place instead.”

“Hate to agree,” Chanyeol mumbles, eating another bite of the strawberry cake. They are sitting in the corner again and Kyungsoo is tucked against him, so sometimes he steals Chanyeol’s cake before Chanyeol gets it to his mouth.

“What do you to do for fun there?” Jongin asks, holding his face with both hands. “Big cities aren’t my thing, but at least has some fun things to do.”

“It must have nice bookstores for you, baby,” Jongdae says gently. “I know you’re bored with library books.”

“We work a lot,” Kyungsoo explains. “We only have time to go out to eat or stay at home. We went to a lot of restaurants…”

“Kyungsoo makes me watch cartoons,” Chanyeol says.

“I make you watch…?” Kyungsoo frowns. “I only have _Zootopia_ at home because you bought it for me.”

“Listen, your obsession with old tap dance musicals was making me anxious,” Chanyeol argues. “That’s boring as hell! You need to watch normal people movies and that’s why I bought it!”

Jongdae and Jongin are laughing hard. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol stare at them.

“You look married already…” Jongin smiles. “That’s fun, Chanyeol. I never thought you would be like that.”

“That’s because you weren’t around when he dated Seungwan,” Jongdae sips his milkshake. “He was… super cheesy and annoying. _You’re my Wendy and I’m your Peter Pan_!”

“Well, a teenage boy is allowed to be romantic,” Chanyeol pouts. “And Jongin made ridiculous poems too, even rhyming cheeses with kisses!”

“I was thirteen,” Jongin points. “And Jongdae laughed on my face, so I guess I was punished for being absolutely dumb. I may not have been around you two because you were older and _mean_ , but I do remember Chanyeol’s serenade to Seungwan, because it was in front of the whole school.”

Kyungsoo is laughing; his face looks like a little kid and he’s falling to side like he can’t even sit straight. Cute.

“Hey, you asshole,” Chanyeol slaps him playfully. “You can laugh, but that’s in the past. I don’t do any serenades anymore and I’m glad that I won’t ever see Seungwan again… God, I was so…”

“What do you mean?” Jongin frowns. “You don’t talk to her anymore…?”

“Not since she went to Canada…” Chanyeol mumbles. “I mean, I follow her on Instagram and Facebook, but… I follow lots of people. I can’t talk to everyone… And she hardly posts anything, so…”

Jongin and Jongdae exchange a look.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae looks at him, confused. “She’s back in town since last year.”

“What?” Chanyeol almost screams. “What the fuck…?”

“Yeah,” Jongin nods. “She always buys stuff here and chats a bit…”

“Why?” Chanyeol blinks. “Why would she come back…?”

“Her mother got sick and her sister got married, so… no one to take care of their store,” Jongdae turns to Kyungsoo. “The Son family has a nice store here. They actually sell a lot of stuff that we could only find in other cities… It would be terrible if they closed doors. So, she decided to come back to take care of it.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol looks down. “Never expected her to come back. She looked like she was doing great…”

“I kind of knew this was going to happen…?” Jongin says. “Her family lives here for generations and they build this with their blood and sweat. It’s hard for us… for her to leave and just… say goodbye to something like a heritage… Her mother was the Mayor once. She was too dedicated to this place. Seungwan cares too much…”

“She was always a softie,” Jongdae agrees. “Since so many people are aware of your dad’s party, she will probably be there too.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol is nostalgic. “I used to drag her to those… she was always doing some weird dieting. I mean, a gorgeous girl like that being worried about her appearance. And you know I like some meat…”

“She’s not like that anymore,” Jongin looks up, like he’s recollecting. “I mean, she gained just a few pounds, but she looks different. Way more confident.”

“True,” Jongdae adds. “I noticed that too. Even in the way she walks. Or sings… she sings in the karaoke sometimes. Truly a blessed singer.”

“Like you,” Jongin says, pulling Jongdae’s chin by with his finger to kiss him. Chanyeol sticks his tongue out and emits a nauseous sound.

“Stop being disgusting, Kyungsoo is here…” Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo isn’t looking at them, but at the window, with a serious expression. “Kyungsoo…?”

“Ah,” he turns, blinks. “I spaced out. What?”

“Chanyeol can’t handle our love,” Jongdae mocks.

“He cries watching rom-com,” Kyungsoo says; Chanyeol slaps him. Jongin laughs hard, slapping the table.

“I have a reputation here to maintain,” Chanyeol complains. Kyungsoo just stares at him, but he doesn’t look like he’s having fun.

He keeps zoning out. He barely talks during dinner. He takes a bath and goes to bed without checking his laptop and phone. Chanyeol wakes up and Kyungsoo is sleeping in the corner, far away from him.

“What do you want to do today?” Chanyeol asks after they have breakfast. “It’s Friday… Most places are open today…”

“I don’t know,” he says in a quiet voice. “Do you have things to do?”

“Hummm… I have to buy some clothes to use at the party. I wasn’t expecting a celebration and I only brought underwear, shoes, and toothbrush,” Chanyeol says. “We could go to another city. You probably have never been to those places, anyway.”

“That would be nice,” Kyungsoo answers unenthusiastically. He is acting like a robot since he woke up.

“Then, let’s go,” Chanyeol says with energy, but Kyungsoo only nods.

They’re halfway there when Chanyeol has to stop because of a train and he notices that Kyungsoo’s phone is full of missed calls, but Kyungsoo is still looking away, lost in thoughts.

“So, do you like Tommy?” Chanyeol tries.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo looks away. “Who’s Tommy?”

“Tommy Hilfiger,” Chanyeol snorts. “The brand. I buy clothes there. There’s a store where we are going.”

“Those weird jumpers are from a brand…” Kyungsoo mumbles. “I don’t know. I don’t care about brands. I just choose what I think it looks good.”

“Turtlenecks, dad jeans, and long socks,” Chanyeol says. “You need help.”

“I don’t care,” he says absently. “I don’t need to look fashionable. I’m naturally good-looking.”

Chanyeol laughs, driving again.

“Yes, you are. I like these little spurts of confidence.”

Kyungsoo gets silent for another fifteen minutes, so Chanyeol loses his temper.

“Okay, what happened?”

“What?”

“What happened,” Chanyeol drives angrily. “You are super weird lately. Did I do something wrong? Was it because I called my friend’s kiss disgusting? I was just teasing them. I’m not homophobic, Kyungsoo. I date guys…”

“I don’t think you’re homophobic,” Kyungsoo says defensively. “I’m not weird.”

“Yes, yes you are,” Chanyeol sighs. “At least, tell me what it is… I thought we were bonding…”

Kyungsoo takes a while to answer.

“I was thinking about what Jongin said,” Kyungsoo finally says. “And I think he’s right.”

“Right about what…?”

“About… leaving your city. I mean, it’s an important place for your family and they need you,” Kyungsoo looks at the window. “You work there all the time and you can’t see them often. You should stay here…”

“What?” Chanyeol has to focus on driving. “What the hell? Kyungsoo, no. This is my literal worst nightmare! If I stay here I’ll die!”

“But your friends and family live here,” Kyungsoo says passionately and his voice actually scares Chanyeol – he had never seen so much emotion in Kyungsoo arguing. “And you belong here!”

“No, I don’t,” Chanyeol says, indignant. “This is my parent’s home. I will stay where my dreams are! Where I can be free to do what I want! What’s up with you? Do you think my job is irrelevant or something?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says quickly. “I think you’re great. But jobs are jobs. They come and go. Your family will be forever and your roots too.”

“Oh, god, why did I allowed the two Capricorns to be together,” Chanyeol leans on his chair, eyes on the road. “Listen, Kyungsoo. Jongin is a family-oriented man. When he was a teenager, he liked to babysit kids. Not as a job, but because his dream was to raise a farm of kids and dogs. And Jongdae? He’s the simplest, humblest guy ever. Never wanted anything but have a good time. I’m not like them, okay? I have great ambitions. And living in a small town, cooking burgers and raising kids until I die isn’t one of them. My parents wanted that, but I have the right to choose my own destiny.”

Kyungsoo isn’t convinced.

“But you said that you were going to propose to your girlfriend,” Kyungsoo argues. “Then you thought about it!”

“I was sixteen,” Chanyeol almost screams. “I had no idea what I wanted!”

“But what now that she’s here?” Kyungsoo keeps trying. “What if you two meet and then get together? Then would you stay with your family?”

“No,” Chanyeol now is screaming. “Fuck, I don’t even know her anymore. She’s just a girl I’ve dated many years ago, Kyungsoo. Nothing in the world would make me stay! And I’m not interested in dating her!”

“You’re selfish,” Kyungsoo says suddenly. Chanyeol can’t look at his face, because he’s parking, but he can see that Kyungsoo’s voice is breaking again.

“Maybe I am,” Chanyeol says angrily. “But I put my own happiness in the first place and I don’t care about other people think about me. So, you can say whatever you want…”

Kyungsoo opens the door and walks away. Chanyeol wants to grab him and drag him back, but he has to finish parking the car. When he finally gets out, Kyungsoo is already inside the mall.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol complains. “He sure can run with those tiny legs…”

He gives up of trying to find Kyungsoo, mostly because he thinks that Kyungsoo wants to be by himself for a moment and buys his clothes peacefully. After that, he walks around until he finds Kyungsoo in an Ice Cream store, eating a huge sundae quietly. He looks like a lost child. Chanyeol approaches him carefully, but Kyungsoo is clearly not mad anymore and offers him a seat.

“Hey,” Chanyeol gulps. “Sorry if I screamed at you—”

“It was my fault,” Kyungsoo says. “I shouldn’t tell you what to do with your life. I was… wrong and I won’t do that again.”

Chanyeol looks at him and feels his heart melt.

“I know this is a personal thing to you…” he rubs Kyungsoo’s leg gently. “But I want to tell you that it’s nice that you worry about me.”

Kyungsoo keeps eating. Chanyeol moves and gives him a little peck on the lips.

“Hey.”

Kyungsoo looks up at him with big eyes.

“I was thinking that maybe…” Chanyeol gulps, but he can’t finish what he wants to say. A man walking by makes a loud noise and screams,

“Get off, faggots!”

Chanyeol’s heart is now drowning in anger. He stands up quickly and he’s ready to use his training to hit the man but before he can reach the guy, Kyungsoo holds his shirt. The man is suddenly taken aback by Chanyeol’s size (he may have thought that Chanyeol was smaller when he was sitting) and runs away.

“Chanyeol, no,” Kyungsoo pleads. “Don’t do that!”

Chanyeol breathes hard, watching the coward running away from them.

“He deserved a punch,” Chanyeol says, sighing. “I would break his nose.”

He looks at Kyungsoo and he looks… awful. He’s shrinking in size; people around are looking at them.

“Can we go home…?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, grabbing his hand and walking. He wants to scream to the people around them to stop looking, but that would be worse, so he just takes Kyungsoo away. On the way home, they don’t speak. Kyungsoo checks his phone and ignores Chanyeol. Chanyeol is still angry. In the exact moment that they get out of the car, Kyungsoo announces,

“I’m packing my things and leaving.”

“What?” Chanyeol stares at him. “No way.”

“I overstayed,” Kyungsoo avoids his eyes. “I need to work.”

“You don’t work tomorrow!”

“Chanyeol, I don’t want to be here anymore,” Kyungsoo looks up at him.

“At least stay for the party,” Chanyeol asks. “You will break my dad’s heart if you leave sooner than that…”

Kyungsoo seems to consider that.

“Fine,” he says and walks away so quickly that Chanyeol doesn’t know how to react. When Chanyeol enters home, his mother is sitting on the couch, staring at him.

“What happened? Kyungsoo was… different,” she asks worriedly. “Did you two have a fight?”

Chanyeol looks at her. Then at the walls, covered by family portraits. It has a picture of him and his beloved ferret, his sister’s diploma, her dad’s picture holding a giant fish… Chanyeol misses home, he misses his family… but he doesn’t want to be home for more than a day. He always felt like he was wasting time locked in that place, where all the fun things in the world were happening outside. Living in a big city was expensive, tiring and not very nice sometimes, but Chanyeol felt alive.

Thinking about that, he’s pretty sure that he was only tolerating being at home for more than a night because Kyungsoo was there with him. Chanyeol was used to being around Kyungsoo all day long and when they were together, Chanyeol never felt like he had to do something to make his time worth spending. Even overworking felt like the right thing to do – he could barely believe he was that miserable working at Suho entertainment before being Kyungsoo’s assistant, because… he went to Kyungsoo’s office everyday with no problems at all. He answered all of Kyungsoo’s calls and dropped everything to help him or just to watch a movie. He slept in Kyungsoo’s house like it was his own.

Damn, Chanyeol is really in love with him. He barely noticed, but he’s there, standing, and he prefers to jump out of the window than stay a day apart from Kyungsoo.

“I’m a dumbass,” he announces solemnly.

“Was it your fault…?” She asks.

“It’s always my fault,” he squats and holds her hands. “Give me the rings.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

Kyungsoo blatantly ignored Chanyeol during dinner, but he was gentle with Chanyeol’s parents and sister, so Chanyeol pretended not to see anything. Before Kyungsoo could go back to his room, Chanyeol gets there early and gets his plan in action. He takes a bath and gets out of the bathroom only in his towel. Of course, Kyungsoo is sitting in bed, typing on the laptop. Chanyeol takes off the towel around his waist and lies in the bed. Naked.

He stretches, not because he needs to, but to show off his guns. He picks the remote control and turns on the old television, pretending to watch anything that’s going on. After a while, he takes a look at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is still looking at his notebook, but Chanyeol can see that’s he’s disturbed. He’s moving uncomfortably away from him. Chanyeol gets closer; Kyungsoo moves away. Chanyeol endures this little game for a few minutes, but he’s not a good teaser, after all.

“Kyungsoo,” he says, turning to him.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo is looking at his laptop’s screen.

“Stop this game,” Chanyeol says. “I can see you’re putting your laptop on your crotch.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer him.

“Come on,” Chanyeol takes the laptop away from him and puts on the floor. Kyungsoo doesn’t resist and that shows how much he’s containing himself. “See… Now look at me…”

“You’re so annoying,” Kyungsoo closes his eyes. “What do you want?”

“You know exactly what I want,” Chanyeol says. “And I can see that you want it too…”

Kyungsoo takes a long breath, eyes still closed.

“You must think you’re so irresistible,” he complains. “Maybe I don’t.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Chanyeol pokes him and Kyungsoo reacts as if he’s being burned. “Come here, babe, huh? Let’s relax a little bit.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer or move.

“Are you afraid to open your eyes? You get to see this piece of art.”

“I’m doing so because you’re repulsive.”

Chanyeol snorts. He actually likes this cat and mouse type of chasing. He carefully kneels in front of Kyungsoo and bends to talk right in his ear.

“You know those days when you use that horrible pants that are way too tight on you,” Chanyeol whispers, enjoying how Kyungsoo get chills. “And I can’t stop thinking about how much I want to bend you over that table and fuck you there…?”

“Is that why you drool out of nowhere?” Kyungsoo asks. “I thought you had a problem.”

“No, it’s because I want to eat your ass,” Chanyeol says. “And my body reacts immediately.”

Kyungsoo opens his eyes timidly and he stares at Chanyeol’s mouth before looking in his eyes.

“Really? Because you look at people’s asses all the time…”

“I do…” Chanyeol nods. “I’m kind of a pervert. And I could do a lot of pervert things to you if you want me to…”

Kyungsoo licks his lips.

“Chanyeol, we’re crossing a line.”

“I know, but the thing is,” Chanyeol gets dangerously close to Kyungsoo’s lips. “I want you. I like you. And not fucking you ain’t gonna change that.”

Kyungsoo stares at him.

“You will regret it later…”

“I won’t,” Chanyeol deadpans. “How about you?”

Kyungsoo kisses him. It’s not a shy kiss; it’s strong and he holds Chanyeol’s face with both hands. Chanyeol responds immediately, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up. Kyungsoo breaks the kiss so he can get free of clothes, but as soon as he’s naked, he kisses Chanyeol again.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol says. “Let me breathe.”

“You barely started and you can’t keep up with me,” Kyungsoo says maliciously, pulling Chanyeol down by his waist.

“Don’t be your demanding crazy ass at fucking sex,” Chanyeol says, but he falls on Kyungsoo’s easily. “I mean, this is for fun!”

Kyungsoo kisses him, but he can’t stop grinning.

“I don’t do anything for fun,” Kyungsoo rubs his way to Chanyeol’s ear to whisper. “I only do things I can be excellent at.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol grinds on him without even noticing. “Gotta see that, then.”

Kyungsoo grabs his neck and kisses Chanyeol intensely. At this point, Chanyeol can’t think straight anymore; he kneels again and grabs Kyungsoo’s ass with both hands, almost lifting him. It takes a while for them to break the kiss, but when they do, Kyungsoo doesn’t miss a beat and bites Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol gets chills all over his body.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says breathily. “Before we get too deep into this—”

“ _Deep into this_ ,” Chanyeol snorts.

“You have to see if we can do it,” Kyungsoo gulps, ignoring Chanyeol. “I don’t have anything with me.”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol blinks. “Nor do I? I don’t go home thinking about getting laid…”

“Great,” Kyungsoo sighs and pushes Chanyeol a little bit. “Time to be creative.”

“What are you doing,” Chanyeol sits on the bed. Kyungsoo ignores him and takes away the pillows behind him, kicking it out of the bed. He pushes Chanyeol again just after, and Chanyeol falls back, supporting himself on his elbows. “Don’t get aggressive.”

“I’m not, I’m just horny,” he says, placing his hands on each of Chanyeol’s legs. “Let’s use what nature gave us.”

By saying that, he moves his mouth and opens it right over Chanyeol’s hard dick, letting saliva drop down his chin abundantly. He does it so elegantly that Chanyeol can’t even properly say a word; Kyungsoo grabs him with a hand and swallows the most he can in one precise movement, no teeth at all.

Chanyeol emits a long ‘Eeeeehhh’, that may be not sexy, but surely is passionate. Kyungsoo sucks him pointedly, hands stroking his balls and pressing it down. It feels kind of absurd, but also good as hell.

He stops for a moment.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want to,” he says breathily. “Just be calm.”

Chanyeol nods and his hand is shaking when he grabs Kyungsoo’s hair. He wasn’t ready to watch those lips doing indecent things like that. Kyungsoo is truly enjoying himself like he’s really into sucking dick – he’s probably is. Chanyeol knew he was into guys, but he never actually imagined that he did it. His boring boss doing it like that? Oh, hell no.

Kyungsoo uses a bit of teeth, a light bite, as if he wants Chanyeol to pay attention. Chanyeol answers by pulling his hair and he can’t feel Kyungsoo’s muffled moan.

“Ah, y-you like that?”

Kyungsoo bites again. Chanyeol grabs his hair harder and guides him slowly. It’s a whole show for his senses. Chanyeol hasn’t had someone taking care of him like that for a while.

“I’m close,” he whispers, caressing Kyungsoo’s hair instead of grabbing it. Kyungsoo holds his dick with both hands and strokes him fast, licking the head shamelessly. Chanyeol actually trembles with his orgasm, grabbing the sheets.

“Ah, cute,” Kyungsoo grins. He cleans his hands on the sheets, but at this point, it’s all messy anyway.

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol says when he’s in control of his body again. “You’re the one who made my sex life disappear.”

“Sorry about that,” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Little shit,” Chanyeol grabs him by the shoulders. “Let me do a thing.”

“What thing,” Kyungsoo asks, suspicious. Chanyeol makes him sit and then raise his legs. Kyungsoo lets out a surprised noise when Chanyeol pulls him up, putting each one of Kyungsoo’s legs on each side of his shoulder.

“What?” Kyungsoo looks up, his hair is messy against the sheets. “What kind of kama sutra is this?”

“I always thought if I got into a shortie I was going to do that,” Chanyeol says, caressing Kyungsoo’s thighs on his chest. “Now…”

He leaned his body back, so Kyungsoo wouldn’t be hanging when he’s pulled a bit more.

“Honestly, what are you…”

“It’s a nice sight,” Chanyeol says and he holds Kyungsoo firmly before licking his ass. It’s satisfying to see his reaction. He makes his way to Kyungsoo’s balls, leaving a trail of saliva. Kyungsoo moans in a low, contained voice. Chanyeol can feel how desperate he is when he’s tongue fucked; his thick legs are moving by reflex. Chanyeol drops him gently, letting Kyungsoo slip back to bed just enough; then, he grabs his dick, pulls back and licks it.

“Shit,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

Chanyeol kind of wants to laugh, but that may make Kyungsoo angry, so he just sucks Kyungsoo’s balls and jerks him off. Kyungsoo’s hips’ movements denounce when he comes, a bit too abruptly. Kyungsoo stays with his eyes closed for a minute, just breathing. Chanyeol rubs his face on Kyungsoo’s legs.

“Hey, babe,” Chanyeol says.

“Hey… cutiepie,” Kyungsoo opens his eyes.

“That’s… too much,” Chanyeol snorts. Kyungsoo moves away from him, being careful so he wouldn’t kick Chanyeol’s face. “I just need to eat your ass and you get all sweet with me?”

“Eat my ass like that again,” Kyungsoo grins, “and I’ll call you whatever you want.”

“It’s a deal.”

 

 

 

.

 

Someone pokes him – Chanyeol feels it but he doesn’t mind. Kyungsoo is still warm in his arms and he’s feeling good in his extended nap; he’s probably sleeping more than he ever slept in a year. He’s poked again and he ignores it. He knows it’s already morning, because the light in his eyes can’t deny it. Chanyeol hugs Kyungsoo tighter.

A tiny poke in his back.

“Let me sleep, Kyungsoo,” he complains. “At least once…”

“Hmmmm?” Kyungsoo asks, a warm breath on his chest.

“Stop poking me.”

“I’m not poking you.”

Chanyeol needs a minute to realize that Kyungsoo isn’t lying. He’s been poked at _the back_. Chanyeol widens his eyes and looks up.

“Hello, lovebirds,” Sehun whispers.

“What the fuck,” Chanyeol screams. Kyungsoo is startled too, and both look at the smiling assistant, standing next to his bed.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt the snuggle,” he says apologetically. “But I had to check on you.”

Kyungsoo grabs the blanket and covers himself, putting a distance to Chanyeol.

“What?” Chanyeol asks, because it’s still sounding like a weird dream. “How did you get here?”

“Baekhyun was truly worried about you suddenly missing. He tried to reach to you two, but none is answering his or my calls,” Sehun explains, still not leaving the room, as if they’re all dressed and composed for his speech. “So, he sent me here to see if you two are okay. It was nice because I don’t have anything better to do and Minseok wanted to go to a secluded place, so we are here. I mean, it wasn’t easy to find this place…”

“Minseok is here?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes, he was worried about you too,” Sehun says. “He’s downstairs, drinking tea with Chanyeol’s mother.”

“I’m going to talk to him,” Kyungsoo drags himself out of the bed using the blanket to cover himself. Chanyeol is naked, so he picks a pillow and puts over his crotch, not because he’s ashamed of himself, but because he’s feeling intimidated.

Sehun watches Kyungsoo go with a smile on his face and when Kyungsoo locks himself in the bathroom, Sehun sits on the bed.

“You know,” he whispers to Chanyeol, covering his mouth with one hand like it’s a secret. “I thought that Kyungsoo was lying about this dating stuff, but now I’m glad to know you’re tapping that ass.”

“Thanks,” Chanyeol gulps. “But now you know that we are dating and we are alive and okay, so you can go home. Sorry for not answering your calls, by the way.”

“Your mother invited me and Minseok to stay for a burger party,” Sehun says. “I’m not going anywhere before I get my burgers.”

“Sehun, you’re not thinking straight—”

“No, I’m not,” Sehun rubs Chanyeol’s abs. “Look at those… it’s real…”

“Stop,” Chanyeol holds his wrist but he’s smiling. “Okay, you can rub a little.”

“All of this hidden in those ugly clothes,” Sehun says shaking his head. “I can see why Kyungsoo got whipped like that…”

“I work out a lot,” Chanyeol says proudly. “And always take the stairs… Ok, now, being serious. You just brought one of the SHE biggest stars to my house! How did Baekhyun allow this?”

“Baekhyun has no voice in my vacation with my man,” Sehun says, a bit indignant, retreating his hand. “It’s not like his fans will find him in this place. I took hours to get in here!”

“Sehun, Minseok can’t just go to places without a security team,” Chanyeol sighs. “Where are you two going to stay?”

“You mother offered the guest room.”

“Of course she did.”

“Minseok and Kyungsoo are friends,” Sehun shrugs. “I thought he would be more effective than me convincing you two to go back to work.”

“Kyungsoo doesn’t have the final word in this relationship,” Chanyeol says, offended. Sehun laughs, pointing at him.

Kyungsoo opens the door and he’s fully dressed. He throws the blanket on Chanyeol and leaves the room. Chanyeol sighs and gets dressed, trying to stop Sehun from inspecting the things in his room.

When they get to the kitchen, Kyungsoo, Minseok and his mother are drinking tea and talking peacefully. It’s like a parallel world, but way too real. Chanyeol scratches his head, look around and gives up.

“I’ll help dad, then,” he says, after noticing they wouldn’t mind his presence. “Let’s go, Sehunnie. At least they will be safe here.”

Sehun isn’t very enthusiastic about working, but Chanyeol promises him few free burgers and not only he carries boxes but he also makes friends with Chanyeol’s dad. They clean the tables, alone at the restaurant.

“I can’t really imagine you here, you know,” Sehun says, thoughtful. “I just met you when you were a big city guy. It’s hard for me to picture teenager Chanyeol.”

“I wasn’t very different,” Chanyeol says. “People here are nice. You’ll meet my old friends later and I bet you’ll love them.”

“It’s just a bit claustrophobic,” Sehun says. “To live in such a small place. For you, I can only imagine getting even worse, since you have this… I don’t know, free spirit.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says. “I can’t be in one place for a long time.”

“You know, I was more surprised because you were dating Kyungsoo, not the opposite,” Sehun confides, sitting on a chair. “I mean, you keep having dates but you’re never taken, Chanyeol. At least, Kyungsoo is someone who could be a dedicated party. You look like you get tired of people and then dump them.”

“I’ve never dumped anyone,” Chanyeol laughs. “But yeah, sometimes I need a lot of space and new things.”

He thinks about that as he finishes cleaning and to his surprise, Kyungsoo and Minseok come in. Minseok is completely covered and using glasses and Kyungsoo is using an apron.

“Look at you,” Chanyeol smiles. “Do you work here now?”

“Only for today,” Kyungsoo says. “I’ve heard that the owner’s son is cute. I may hit on him.”

“He’s taken,” Chanyeol winks.

“So it’s true?” Minseok smiles. “Sehun wasn’t believing that you two were truly dating.”

“I was convinced by the impact of their love,” Sehun says. “And the sight of their naked asses cuddling.”

“I can see the hickeys,” Minseok shakes his head, pretending to be disgusted. “Nasty.”

“I’ll call Jongdae and Jongin here, so you can roast us together,” Chanyeol picks the phone. “Ah, I forgot, it… babe?”

“Yes?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Can you see if my mom has a nice camera to bring here? I didn’t ask if she bought a new one. Otherwise, I can ask Jongdae to use his.”

“By the people who confirmed that is coming,” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “He’ll probably have to take pictures to put in the newspaper.”

“Oh, is that cute guy who asked me for an interview?” Minseok asks.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods.

“What are you two talking about?”

“Your mom said that they are reserving tables… at least two hundred people already confirmed in the Facebook event.”

“Is that a basis to predict anything?” Sehun snorts. Chanyeol turns to him, gulping.

“In small cities, people only confirm in the social media when they’re going,” he says, scared. “The restaurant doesn’t even fit a hundred. And there’s still the people who came for the game…”

“Can I pick my table now?” Minseok points to a pink one in the corner. “I can sit on Sehun’s lap to give someone a seat.”

“Come here, baby,” Sehun taps his tights.

“No,” Chanyeol holds Minseok before he can reach Sehun. “You two are going to try really hard to not to draw attention. And Sehun can help me with the clients, but you’ll have to be quiet!”

Kyungsoo laughs and walks to the kitchen; Chanyeol thinks about he spent a ton of money and he’ll probably stay the entire party in dirty clothes, helping his dad. He expected to eat burgers with Kyungsoo and have a nice time and now he’s going to work and try to stop a mob to recognize an idol.

“Oh god,” he puts his hands on his waist. “I’ll take a bath. Don’t move, you two.”

When Chanyeol comes back, smelling better and ready to get his new Tommy clothes sweaty and greasy, he finds that some people are already in. Minseok is sitting in the table he chose with Jongin and Jongdae. Chanyeol walks to them and he’s almost blinded by the flash.

“Damn,” Chanyeol hides his face with his hands. “This is like a gun.”

“This is going to be the cover of the newspaper,” Jongdae says. “Oh, wait, no. It has to be with Kyungsoo, too.”

“How it’s like to be so lucky that even Kim Minseok gets to go to your dad’s restaurant?” Jongin smiles. “You never tell us the glamour of your work, Chanyeol.”

“Believe me, there’s nothing glamorous about my work,” he grabs Minseok’s shoulder and looks around. “Okay, since you’re all here, let me ask for help.”

“Help?” Minseok looks up, curious. Chanyeol bends and takes a little box out of his pocket, showing them.

“Is that what… I’m thinking…” Jongin asks, shocked. Jongdae smiles.

“Yes,” Chanyeol nods. “Rings. My grandparent’s ring to be exact. They’re in my family for seventy years.”

Minseok covers his mouth, excited. Chanyeol shushes them with a finger.

“Do you guys think I should propose to him today? I mean, not really proposing… like marriage. But for us to live together.”

“Yes,” Minseok says quickly. Jongin and Jongdae look at each other, apprehensive.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae says, giving space so Chanyeol could sit next to them. “You need to be sincere with us… for since when are you and Kyungsoo dating?”

Chanyeol looks at them. He… doesn’t have a reason to lie. He’s between friends.

“You guys can keep a secret…?” He gulps.

“Yes,” Sehun says, popping out from nowhere. “If you’re going to tell us that you two are faking this relationship, yes.”

“We’re not,” Chanyeol says defensively. “But yeah, Kyungsoo lied to Baekhyun and Junmyeon to be the temporary president. We weren’t together before we came here.”

“I knew it,” Jongdae turns to Jongin, snapping his fingers. “I told you.”

“You two seemed to be so in love…” Jongin is a bit disappointed.

“We are! I mean, I am. I love him,” Chanyeol smiles. “And I want to be with him.”

“That’s so cool,” Minseok says. “Fake dating leading to true love. You should write about that, Jongdae.”

“No,” Chanyeol says. “We lied to many people already, we can’t just say the truth. Now I wanna fix the things and make this real.”

“Just a question,” Sehun asks. “Was the sex real?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says proudly. “But let’s focus. How do you think I should do it?”

“I don’t think you should do it,” Jongdae says. “It’s too soon. You should give him time to think…”

“Yeah,” Jongin agrees. “You’ll scare him…”

“I think it’s a nice way to check if he loves you back,” Minseok shrugs. “You should do it.”

“I agree,” Sehun says.

Chanyeol looks at them. Now he’s way more confused than he was. He scratches his head and laves his friends, keeping the box on his pocket. The restaurant is getting crowded and crowded and even Chanyeol’s sister comes – without the twins, of course. She asks for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walks in the kitchen to get him. Kyungsoo is frying burgers, focused and he looks adorable, all sweaty, using the apron. Chanyeol back hugs him.

“Hey,” he leans his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “My sister is asking for you. Leave the kitchen for a while, eat something. You don’t have to work so hard all the time.”

“I’m having fun,” Kyungsoo says. “But I guess I could take a break to talk to her.”

Chanyeol turns him so they can kiss and Kyungsoo giggles. It makes his heart flutter; it’s just a small thing, but Chanyeol is just so happy, now he realized his own feelings.

“We could go home while everyone here is distracted…” Chanyeol whispers to him. “What do you think…?”

“Yeah, but for what?” Kyungsoo whispers back.

“Well, maybe…” Chanyeol wriggles his eyebrows. “Or talk. Anything is good.”

“We can talk everyday…”

“Get a room,” one of the cooks scream and they laugh because this is really not a place to be flirting. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo go back to the tables, holding hands when someone intercepts them.

It’s Seungwan.

“Oh, hi, Chanyeol,” she smiles, waving. “I thought I would never see you!”

She’s really looking different, with bangs and a light brown hair. Her smile is the same, very contagious. Her grid dress is light blue and she looks cute in it.

“Hey,” he smiles too. “Ah, I’ve heard you got back in town… I was wondering if you would come.”

“I’m a super fan of your dad’s burgers,” she nods eagerly. “I already ate three!”

She’s really changed, he thinks.

“Ah, do you know my boyfriend Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol points to Kyungsoo. “He was cooking, but he’s an entertainment executive director. He’s a multitalented man.”

“Well, I got the email…” she laughs. “And Jongdae told me a little bit too.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol frowns. “I forgot about the email.”

“Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo,” she says enthusiastically. “I’m Son Seungwan. I got a store near here.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo gulps, shy. “Chanyeol talked about you.”

“I bet these are all lies,” Seungwan mocks. “Don’t believe him.”

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo says, too seriously. “But you are as pretty as they told me you were.”

“Oh,” Seungwan blushes. “Thank you…”

Kyungsoo excuses himself and leaves, letting Chanyeol’s hand go.

“Sorry about your mother,” Chanyeol says to her, still checking to see where Kyungsoo is going to. “I’ve heard about her health.”

“That’s fine,” Seungwan says. “She’s getting old… she’s actually way better than we expected her to be, she’s tough.

Kyungsoo passes by Chanyeol’s sister’s table and he says something and keeps on walking. Chanyeol frowns.

“Sorry, I… have to go,” Chanyeol says. “If I stay in town a bit more, then I’ll pass by your house so we can talk.”

“That’s okay,” she nods.

Chanyeol avoids bumping into people and follows Kyungsoo. He’s leaving the restaurant, taking the apron and Chanyeol needs to run to catch him.

“Kyungsoo,” he screams. Kyungsoo stops walking and looks at him. “Where are you going…”

“I just needed to breathe a little…” he says, holding the apron. “I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Ah, good,” Chanyeol sighs. “I’m glad you’re not leaving.”

“I won’t,” Kyungsoo says. “Should I?”

“No,” Chanyeol smiles. “I wanted to talk to you, actually. I mean, alone.”

Kyungsoo stares at him, waiting. Chanyeol counts to three and looks around. There are people walking on the other side of the street, but no one near them, which helps. He gets on one knee and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol licks his lips, taking the box out of his pocket. “I was thinking and I want to take this relationship to the next level.”

Kyungsoo stares at him expressionlessly.

“What relationship?”

“Huh… ours?” Chanyeol is confused. He opens the box to show the rings. “I want us to date seriously? And live together and be around holding hands?”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo frowns. “We’re not dating.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says, frustrated. “But we could be, right?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says simply. “I wouldn’t date you.”

Chanyeol stays in the same place, arms still up holding the box in the air.

“What?” he screams. “What?”

“I wouldn’t date you,” Kyungsoo repeats. “I wouldn’t date anyone, but mostly I wouldn’t date someone who could get tired of me anytime.”

Chanyeol closes the box, stands up and crosses his arms.

“What?”

“Chanyeol, I know you,” Kyungsoo says. “You don’t want to date me. You’re loving this simulation, but the real thing, a relationship, it’s boring and tiring and… you can say it’s restrictive. I don’t trust you when you say you want a serious thing.”

“I…”

“You said yourself you get tired easily,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m boring and I work a lot. There’s nothing excitable about dating me. You’re just thrilled about it because it’s a new feeling.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol snorts, a bit desperate. “I know that and I love you. You’ve been my boss for a whole year, you think I have no idea of what I’m asking? I want to date you.”

“No,” Kyungsoo says. “You’re just needy.”

“Listen here, you stubborn little man,” Chanyeol points his finger, angry. “I am in love and I can’t prove that. Do you think I’m lying?”

“You could be,” Kyungsoo spits. “You just lied to your whole family.”

Chanyeol is so shocked at his statement that he even walks back. Kyungsoo stares at him defiantly and Chanyeol can’t do a thing… because he’s right. Chanyeol lied.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods. “I’ll fix this then.”

“What?” Kyungsoo mumbles and his eyes widen when Chanyeol turns back to the restaurant. “Chanyeol, wait.”

Chanyeol walks away without looking back and opens the restaurant door loudly. Everyone stops talking and looks at him. He stands there, taking deep breaths and he feels Kyungsoo’s hand on him, but he ignores him.

“Hello, everyone,” he screams. “I have a confession to make!”

“No, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says worriedly. “Please don’t!”

Chanyeol grabs him by the waist and moves him to his front. Even the people in the kitchen comes out to see what’s happening. Jongdae is definitely taking pictures.

“This tiny, hot and annoying man here is my boss, as probably some of you know,” Chanyeol says. “You’ve received a picture of us in your mailbox and probably thought we were dating, because it’s what we were pretending to do. Yeah, I said. Pretending!”

There’s a muffled ‘oooh!”.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo pleads.

“We came here because Kyungsoo told his boss that we were dating so he wouldn’t look like the anti-social workaholic that he truly is,” Chanyeol says, gulping. “And I agreed because I wanted to see my sister and my nephews and he never lets me take vacations or a fucking day out!”

“Chanyeol,” his dad screams.

“Sorry, dad, I won’t swear,” Chanyeol says. “So, yeah. We were lying. But you know what? Since I came here I was wondering why I never left my job after this hell of a year. It was because I really liked Kyungsoo. I had to go to his house to explain internet basics, we watched movies and he cooked for me. I saw him as a true friend and enjoyed his company.”

Kyungsoo looks up at him; his eyes are wide and he looks… different.

“But after a while, I realized that my feelings were deeper than that. I not only wanted Kyungsoo’s company, but I also needed it. And my true admiration was love. Every loving moment we shared here wasn’t a lie to me, because in my heart, it was what I wanted to do.”

The ‘Oooh’ gets emotional this time.

“I love him, I want to take care of him and I offered him a ring that belongs to my family as a symbol of love,” Chanyeol declares. Two cooks run back to the kitchen as someone says ‘something is burning’. “But he won’t believe me. So maybe, if you all believe me, then he will too.”

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo whispers angrily, trying to escape his arms. “You’re embarrassing me…”

“So now that I don’t have to lie anymore,” Chanyeol says, setting Kyungsoo free and dropping to his knee again. “Doh Kyungsoo, my boring boss that has no idea of what a Vine is, do you want to spend the rest of your life watching old tap dance movies while I sleep next to you because they are really boring?”

Kyungsoo steps back and watches how Chanyeol offers him the little box. He’s shrinking, but he doesn’t look scared.

“Are you sure of it?” He asks Chanyeol. “Are you sure that you won’t feel like I’m a weight? Or that you’ll think you’re stuck?”

“No, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says. “I love you and I know that chasing my dreams is a never-ending task. I’m not afraid to do what I have to do.”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment. It feels like time has stopped. No one makes a noise.

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo says. “And I accept the rings, but I’m not sure I want all that trash you have in my house…”

Chanyeol cracks up, sitting on the ground. Kyungsoo is effortlessly funny sometimes, but he is mostly happy. His friends come to surround them and congratulate them, but Chanyeol only sees Kyungsoo’s timid smile.

Wow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

The couple walks in, using matching Christmas themed sweaters that look like something that only old people used. They greet Baekhyun and his wife, Sehun and Minseok, Mark and his cat and finally, they reach Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s table.

“Hello,” Junmyeon says, lifting his butterbeer. “Finally, you two are touching each other. All these months I’ve thought that the amazing newspaper that Sehun gave me was telling lies and you two weren’t a thing.”

Kyungsoo is almost sleeping on Chanyeol – he refused to put the reindeer headpiece, but he agreed in using red-and-green. Chanyeol, on the other side, was using the headpiece and the nose.

“Please don’t say you read that thing,” Kyungsoo cries. “Jongdae fantasized half of the stuff.”

“He romanticized, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says offended. “He used beautiful words to describe our love story.”

“You two make such a cute couple,” Juhyun says, smiling. “I’m glad that you came to our Christmas party, Kyungsoo.”

“We can’t stay long,” Chanyeol warns. “We have to go home because my mom is cooking a special dinner, isn’t that right babe?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Junmyeon winks. “You know I value when you put family before work, Kyungsoo. I waited too long to see it…”

Kyungsoo smiles, leaning on Chanyeol, but Chanyeol pinches him.

“What?” Kyungsoo looks up.

“Why didn’t you use my pet name?” Chanyeol pouts.

“We’re at the work party, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo frowns.

“I don’t care,” Chanyeol whispers. “I ate your ass for thirty minutes yesterday and you should be grateful and keep your promise!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes back.

“Yes, love of my life.”

Chanyeol smiles, satisfied.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. Now say it louder. I want Baekhyun to listen.”

“Love of my life,” Kyungsoo says louder. The whole room probably hears it. Chanyeol is happy.

“So, what are we going to do when we get there?” Chanyeol asks. “Jongin wants to go to a karaoke.”

“I want to go fishing.”

“Fishing is boring.”

“You’re boring.”

Chanyeol pouts and Kyungsoo leans in more to kiss his lips. Chanyeol kisses him back, content.

“Ah, that’s nice,” he says.

“Everything is nice when I’m with you,” Kyungsoo says simply, interlacing their fingers. The cold ring touches Chanyeol’s warm skin. “I love you.”

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“You’re missing something.”

“What?”

“Kyungsoo, I swear for—”

“I love you, love of my life.”

“Ah, that’s better.”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks everyone for reading this! Including the mods! You're amazing!
> 
> I had fun writing this and I really wanted to create this universe, so I'm thrilled to know if you liked :)


End file.
